


The Lost Cores

by JHTSG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental - Freeform, M/M, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Slime, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHTSG/pseuds/JHTSG
Summary: The Lost Cores Series tells the stories of multiple slimes with multiple humans across several years, showing their gradual transition from foreign oddities, to integrated members of society.This work was previously published in chapters over on my FA, and a master document with nicer formatting is available over there as well.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. LC1: Ghost Hunting Alex

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to the attention of the institute that more cores than previously anticipated were lost or stolen. The encounters with these slimes have been logged and will be released as they become available. The names of those who experienced these events (Both slime and human) have been changed for privacy reasons, and they were administered amnestics for confidentiality reasons. The personnel responsible for these lost cores have been severely reprimanded, especially as it was found out a few cases were intentional.
> 
> As of [X]/[XX]/[XXXX], The SI is no longer sufficiently funded to manage the containment of all slimes. Additionally, some slimes have been marked unrecoverable, with no current trace of their whereabouts. Furthermore, slimes have begun to reproduce and integrate with human society so much that the removal of all slimes has become an impossibility. The SI is actively monitoring high-risk slimes only, which make up a minority of cases. If you find a high-risk slime in your area (I.E. Committing any harm to another slime or human, or illegal activity) please call the SI right away at 1-800-555-7474.
> 
> Slime semen is currently being tested for toxicity, as well as the long-term effects and risks it may pose. Results currently indicate that there are no meaningful side-effects. However, as a precaution, we suggest you report dealers of the substance to the SI.
> 
> Prostitution is an illegal act in certain countries and in all states except certain counties of Nevada, even if the one committing the act is a slime. Please contact the SI if you have any information regarding slime brothels where they are illegal.
> 
> Child pornography or Pedophilic acts involving slimes that present themselves as children is still illegal. Please contact the SI right away if you have evidence of these acts.
> 
> Intentionally falsely reporting slimes to the SI may incur fees for our time in investigation and detaining the slime. 
> 
> These stories are fictionalizations based on the accounts of secondary sources and may be embellished. These stories are primarily meant as entertainment, exact details may have been changed. This work does not represent all cases, and more may be made available at a later time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors of a haunted mansion just off campus have begun to spread, and a curious group of friends go investigate, perhaps a little drunk on their sense of adventure. What Alex finds in the basement is surely not a ghost however. He himself said so.

It’s 1 AM in a cold winter night. Alex, a young, fit college student and a group of friends are out on an adventure. Rumor had it that a ghost was haunting a nearby abandoned mansion, and perhaps a little drunk, and a little brave, they decided to go out hunting for it. They had made the necessary preparations, flashlights, EVP recorders, EMF meters, you name it. Their plan was simple; The house was three stories, and each would head to a separate floor to search for any signs.

“If we get this recorded, maybe we could get the college to fund some more investigations!” one of his friends said

“I still think it’s bullshit. Hopefully we could get some compensation by whoever decides to sell it once we’re done.” The other said.

They drove up to the old iron gates, and walked up to the property. The gothic architecture looked much more menacing than the rumors had suggested.

“Are ya too chicken?” they teased Alex. “Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep!”

“Fuck off!” he said.

“Well it’s too late to back off now, and you, my good sir, get to investigate the basement.”

“Why the fuck do I have to?”

“Just in case you get scared you don’t just break through a floorboard or jump out a window”

“fuck…” he mutters.

The small steps to the front porch groan under the load they haven’t felt in decades. The doors don’t hold up too much either. Fortunately for them, however, they were left unlocked, so they wouldn’t be kicked down. The dark inside bid them welcome, the main hall towering above them. They turned on their flashlights, as their vision was no longer aided by the full moon outside. With that set, and the rest of their equipment turned on, they split up, and began the hunt.

The stairs creaked as Alex went down to the cellar. He gave a sigh of relief as he felt solid ground beneath his feet. His flashlight dashed all over the place. Old barrels, probably emptied out by other scavengers before them. It was a surprisingly big space, especially compared to how he had envisioned it.

His amazement at its size was cut short, however. A low grumble in the distance made him jump to his feet, dropping his flashlight and running deep into the maze that lay underground.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he noticed, off in the distance, a faint light. It as the cellar door! He could flee and call for help. Perfect! Now just to make i-

“Hello?” A deep voice grumbled.

Alex froze. Somebody else was down here with him. Maybe it was one of his friends who heard his flashlight fall? Best to play it safe.

“Hellooo?” The deep voice said again, with a hint of curiosity.

“…Hello?” Alex replies shakily.

He walks closer to the source of the sound. It seems to be coming from the cellar door. As he walks closer to it the deep voice speaks again. “Hey hey, another human! Finally, I was beginning to think you guys would stop visiting.” Alex jumps out of his skin as he looks to the left. Tucked away in a little corner, a large gray… man? Is sitting on a pile of leftover junk.

“Y- Y-“ Alex stutters, unable to complete the sentence.

“Hey clam down I’m not going to eat you.” The thing says.

“You’re the ghost!” Alex finally yells

“Ghost?” He says, confused, looking around as if trying to find one. He looks down, still confused, before coming to the realization. “Ah you mean me! You think I’m the ghost?”

“Y- Ye” Alex gulps, trying to stop himself from shaking, “yeah that’s you!”

“I’m not a ghost!” He says, chuckling a bit “Damn you humans can’t seem to fucking get your stories straight. At least you didn’t call me a demon. Fuck I mean I get a ghost but a demon?! Would a demon just sit in a corner!?”

Alex is still shaking, but he calms down a bit with the more jovial tone of whatever it is that he’s talking to.

“What are you then?” he manages to say, calmly this time.

“I’m a slime!” it says.

“A what?”

“You know, slime, I’m made out of some goo, got a core… you know, right?”

Alex manages to focus a little more on him. He’s a gray, fairly blobby man with a large gut. He can see little drips of… _him?_ flowing down to the ground, where it collects in a small puddle. He’s fascinated by him, never having seen something similar. He feels compelled to touch it, perhaps by more than just his scientific interest. "Go on... Touch it! I don't bite" The slime says with a wink, noticing his trance. With a little hesitation he pokes his fluid. "That's it... Come on!" it feels thick, cold, watery clay. He puts his hand on it, and starts moving it around; a trail of smoothed out goo left in its wake. The slime moans, and between its long legs a dick starts to emerge. "Now could you do me a favor?" he says. His voice is almost hypnotizing. Alex doesn’t notice its hands taking his clothes off. Its dick has the same consistency as his hands touch it, slowly taking hold. “Don’t forget my balls, will you? Fuck you’re so warm….” At his request another hand drops down to his now exposed fruit. They’re plump and full, ready to burst. He moans gently. “Now don’t think I can forget about you either” he says. His big hands grab Alex’s own dick and balls. He moans gently as the cool textured slime wraps around his member and gently begins to stroke.

“You’re the first person I’ve seen in fucking ages…” The slime says between moans, “and I’ve been dying for some cum.” His puddle grows around Alex, he feels his feet in the cool clay-like slime. The wind blows through the creaky cellar door.

A smooth, wide tentacle lifts up from the puddle, raising Alex up a bit. It breaks his concentration, but a quick “shh don’t worry. Trust me, you’ll like this” from the slime calms him; his voice smooth as his fluid.

His dick seems to shrink a bit, while a small tentacle starts to grow, and slither around Alex’s ass. Alex looks back to catch it go inside him. He moans harder, slowing down for a second. “Don’t stop…” the slime moans.

He readjusts himself to be sitting a little lower on his chair of junk, almost as if he was sliding down. His legs melt down into his puddle. “That mass can probably be used elsewhere.” He says. The tentacle holding Alex up thickens, lifting him up a little higher.

“Fuck your little hands are so warm… could you go a little faster?” he says. Alex doesn’t respond initially. His whole body is experiencing a pleasure he can’t fully describe. It’s like the slime knows all the right places to get the maximum pleasure. “ffuck man…” He finally sputters out, “I’ll try”. His hands are trembling not just from the pleasure, but from the cold.

The slime moans deeper, resonating through the house. Alex wonders how his friends haven’t noticed it already. His thoughts are cut short as the slime’s dick moves out of reach. He’s slouching further, and lifting him a little higher.

“Hey wha-” Alex starts, but is cut short as the tentacle inside him begins to grow. Another two tend to his dick and balls, while the slime’s own hands begin to tend to himself. “Augh!” Alex yells, his ass being stretched as the tentacle grows thicker, and treads deeper. “aw fuck yessss” the slime moans, his head tilting back as he’s overcome with the pleasure of fucking Alex’s tight, warm hole. His captive is overtaken, his whole body ready to cum as the slime slows down.

“Can’t let you blow to quickly or I won’t get everything, and trust me, I need everything you’ve got!” it says

He’s left hanging just short of orgasm, right on that peak. His moans and screams of protest fall on deaf ears, or perhaps on deaf goo? His balls churn endlessly, they too wishing they could release their contents. What feels like ages pass, the slime continuing to stroke himself slowly. His hands leaving drips and pieces everywhere they traverse, until it almost looks like the they’ve merged together with his dick and balls. “Are you ready to cum for me Alex?” he says.

“Yes!” Alex replies in a scream.

With one final, deep thrust from the slime, Alex finally climaxes. His hot jizz landing all over the slime’s puddle. “Ffffuck…” it moans, as he too joins the action. Much larger, thicker globs of cum shoot from his dick as he absorbs his captive’s. The two’s moans shake the entire foundation of the house. Even the distant neighbors, miles away, could’ve probably heard it.

As Alex is finishing up, the slime gently brings him to the ground. The last thing Alex sees before fainting is its last shots of cum bursting out of his dick, before it melts fully, leaving only a puddle on the wooden floorboards, and a large spiky rock resting on top of it.

“Alex?” he hears in the distance. “Alex!” a yell, now closer. He wakes up, flashlights in his face. “Fuck man you had us worried! What the fuck were you doing down here? Why the fuck are you naked? Why are your clothes all soggy?”

“Did you not see the ghost?” he says, ignoring their questions and looking around for the puddle, but it’s all gone. All he can see is a large barrel amongst the junk, a curious rock shape protruding from its lid.


	2. A Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tiring day after college for Greg, and he's about to find an interesting surprise in his own shower.

“Fuck today was tiring…” Greg says as he slams his dorm’s door shut. “Thank God it’s Friday though.”

Walking through the small, two-bedroom apartment, he only gets more excited for his hot shower. “A pleasant way to end this dreadful day _”_ he thinks “And who knows what Jack has planned for tonight.” Angered, he pounds his fist on his desk. “Fuck! I can’t get one fucking good night’s sleep, can I?”

He drops his bags and grabs his set of clothes for the night. Soft, comfy pants with a short sleeve shirt.

The water begins to flow from the small shower he’s afforded. He longs for the day he can move out and actually get a full-size tub. At least the water here’s real hot.

As he undresses, he takes a good look at himself in the mirror. He’s not always been too proud of his appearance. A little short, not too fit, kinda pale… “I really should go out some more…” He thinks. “I’ll add it to that never-ending to-do list” he says, shrugging and moving on.

The hot water hits his skin, cleansing him of the day’s worries. The white noise soothes his anxious mind and the soap he rubs all over himself takes away anything left over. A small bit of steam begins to collect around him. “Wow the water must’ve been a little too hot.” He reaches for the shower’s faucet to bring the heat down. “Don’t want to waste all of it don’t we?”

“No, we don’t!” He hears a male voice behind him, as he feels a wet drippy hand reaching for the same thing his hand was.

“FUCK!” He jumps out of the shower, looking paler than he usually does. Looking back at it, he sees the same wet, drippy, blue hand, its finger enticing him to come back in. “Come on, I wasn’t going to put it that fucking cold!” it says.

Greg’s heart continues to race, but just for a moment. Something clicks in his head. “I must be dreaming.” He mutters to himself. Never has the steam been this concentrated, never has he come home more tired, and absolutely never has he seen this blue drippy hand or whatever it’s connected to. He takes a deep breath.

“Hey if you’re dreaming you might as well enjoy it” The voice says.

It makes a valid point.

Slowly Greg walks back into the shower. “There you go…” The voice says. “Relax a bit, like you said. It’s just a dream.” He mutters to himself “It’s just a dream… It’s just a dream…”

As he enters the shower, he feels the wet hand land on the side of his waist. It slowly begins to caress him, leaving a trail on his skin. Another hand joins it on the other side. “Just relax for me ok?” it asks.

“Alright…” He says, still a bit unnerved by the situation, but confident that it is just a dream.

He hears the sloshing of some thick liquid behind him, followed by a “Come here, could you?” and a slight tug by the hands.

He moves back, lowering himself, letting himself be guided by the hands. Even if they were rather large, they seemed to have gentle nature. His movements stopped shortly as he felt more of the same texture behind him, but he continued nonetheless. It was a squishy, but sloshy substance. He couldn’t quite pin what it was. All he could tell was that it was warm, and rather comfortable to lay on.  
  
“Can you feel me?” He hears

“Yeah” He says, softly.

“Good… good....”

The hands continue to caress him, before slowly making their way south. Greg moans as the gentle movements reach his balls and cock.

“You like that?” it says.

“Yeah… Don’t stop…” he replies.

Between his legs he feels another appendage grow, it has the same texture. He doesn’t care though. He feels he can trust this figment of his imagination.

“You want to take this a step further?”

“Sure”

The sloshing begins again, as he feels himself lifting upwards. His eyes open after being shut for so long. The water has long since been shut off, and the shower’s been plugged up. His small shower is flooded with the same blue substance. Two thick legs are lifting him up. Between his legs he sees another, much larger dick poking through, with the same texture and of a slightly darker color. He thinks he should be falling right through, but strangely its solid enough to hold him in place. He goes to reach it, but one of the hands stop him.

“Don’t worry about that just yet.”

“OK”

The hands grab him and turn him around. He sees a slightly muscular, slightly chubby man. His big strong arms not quite meshing with the large gut he has. He seems to be made out of that weird liquid.

“Hey.” He says

“H… hey” Greg replies.

His hands position Greg so that he’s held up by the liquid on his legs, then they quickly wrap around his exposed butt.

“Can I?”

“Just be careful”

“Of course,”

He rubs one finger between them. Greg gasps, and moans. He’s never experienced that feeling before.

“You want more?”

“Fuck yeah” Greg whispers softly

His hands position Greg on top of his dick, aiming straight for his hole. Slowly, he lowers Greg onto it. Both of them moan gently. He raises his head, the tight ass of Greg squishing his large member.

It isn’t long before Greg’s ass touches his balls.

“Don’t stop… Please…” Greg says.

He raises him up, again slowly. He extends his tongue down, forming a tentacle, and reaching down to caress Greg’s forgotten dick, and leaving his hands to do the heavy lifting. He lays his back against the wall with a small sploosh, and continues fucking Greg, speeding up almost imperceptibly, giving time for him to say anything should something go wrong.

“Fuck man your dick is so big…” Greg moans.

He too is feeling an overwhelming pleasure, so much so he begins to drip a little more heavily than before.

Greg begins to caress his big friend. He doesn’t notice the effect it’s having on him. He moans as Greg’s much smaller hands and fingers dance around his nipples, dripping more heavily into his puddle. One sudden jolt makes him lift Greg a little too quickly.

Greg panics a bit, his hands plunging straight into his friend’s chest, where he bumps into what feels like a large metal ball. He doesn’t have much time to think. Suddenly, his friend moans a louder, deeper moan than any of his previous ones, he accelerates the pace a little before plunging his dick deep inside him. Greg was already about to cum, and feeling his friend shoot his load inside him was the last thing he needed. He too began to spray his friend with his white seed. “Fuuuuuuuuck!” He yelled, cumming hard. His friend only lost in what could only seem to be sheer pleasure. The blue liquid slowly began to melt down fully, sliding him gently back on to the floor of his shower. His last spurts directly aimed at his friend’s mouth, he passed out from exhaustion, feeling a warm afterglow made warmer by the slime surrounding him.

* * *

Greg wakes up expecting to be laying on cold soft bed, the humming of the central air conditioning and some birds slowly telling him it was the next morning. Maybe Jack hadn’t had such a loud party last night, or maybe he was just that tired.

The first thing that was off was that the birds weren’t singing, and instead of seeing soft white lighting from the sun filtering through the blinds, he only saw cold fluorescent lighting.

The next thing that was wrong was that he was sleeping on top of the tiled floor of his shower.

Instantly he shot up, confused. Had he fainted in the shower? He felt his head quickly for any signs of head trauma.

He stops as out of the corner of his eyes he sees a blue liquid trail on the floor, leading out of the bathroom. He gets dressed and follows it through his dorm, up to his room, and out the window.


	3. LC3: The Dough Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bakery may be closed, but Cal’s about to find something sweet inside.

“Come on just fucking open already…”. Cal fumbles with the lock in front of the old closed down bakery in the center of town. It’s 1:00 AM, and he’s alone on the street, for now. He doesn’t want to tempt fate. “Just a little bit longer…” he whispers to himself, hoping to find something around this shop. Food, water, or maybe even some money.

With a small clack, the lock opens. “Yes!” he whispers “Finally!”. He takes care to not make much noise under the amber light as he moves the chains to let him get inside with just enough room. Hoping not to arise suspicion, he closes the doors, with the lock just barely ajar.

Some ceiling panels have fallen from their original place, and the lights are all off, leaving the tile floor and display cases cold and dark. Strangely however, there’s a distant hum droning inside the building.

Cal makes his way through the barren store to the back. There isn’t much. He busts open the cash register to find nothing in it. “Damn it!” he mutters, perhaps a tad loud.

He freezes as he hears movement.

Slowly he drops to the floor, hoping to hide from whoever it is that may be in there with him. He’s stopped as he hears a “Where do you think you’re going?”. Panicking he grabs his knife from out of his pocket, and stabs the man towering above him. It doesn’t matter though, he’s grabbed from the ground by big hands, and taken farther into the store. In the panic, he blacks out after swinging wildly at nothing but the air around him. As his vision goes black, he sees he’s dragged into a lit room.

* * *

Cal comes back to his senses on a tiled floor, a bright fluorescent illuminates the area. He lifts himself up to see a naked man squatting in front of him, his dick and balls right in front of him. He’s big, both in shape and in dick size.

“What the FUCK!?!?” He yells moving back towards the wall.

“Fuck finally. It’s almost fucking 3 AM I thought you died.” He says, lifting himself back up. “You fucked me up really bad, yo. Had to grab some dough from the back to patch myself up.”

He looks at the man more closely. He’s brown all over. Like, _dough_ brown. 

“What did you say?” Cal says. He looks around and sees a brown, caramel like filling all over the floor.

“Some dough!” He says, a little frustrated. “Look you even made me drop some of my fucking filling all over the floor. Now I gotta clean this up. Fuck man didn’t you see the goddamn lock?!”

“What the fuck are you?” Cal says, scared, feeling for his knife, but only patting his empty pockets.

“Looking for this?” He says, holding it up. The blade is spotted with the same caramel like substance.

Cal stares in disbelief.

“You want to know what I am? Come here and cut up a piece of me.”

Cal shakily walks forward.

“Come on, come on! We don’t have all night.”

Cal takes the knife from the thing’s hand. It stretches its hand out. He can make out the grainy texture on his arm, and its lack of true human detail. It’s all rather smooth. He moves the knife over to the thing’s hand and slowly rests the blade on his index finger.

“Come on already, the new dough will get burnt at this pace!”

In one smooth motion Cal cuts the finger, closing his eyes. As he looks again, he sees a golden syrup drip from its inside. It’s all too much for him, He tries to bolt out of the room he’s stuck in, only to trip up on a loose cable. He falls forward. “Wait here. Gotta go get the new dough. Name’s Pan. Here!” he throws his detached finger. “You seem hungry”. Cal catches it, smelling a sweet buttery syrup on what feels like bread. He tastes it. Absolutely delicious.

* * *

Pan comes back, molding some dough to be his new finger. It attaches itself, and soon enough is indistinguishable from the rest of him. He sits down next to Cal. “What do you think?”

Cal is still rather shocked. “You still didn’t answer what the question. What the fuck are you? Some bread golem of some sort?”

“I ain’t no golem. I’m a slime.”

“You don’t look slimy” Cal says

“I did before these jackasses ground up my core and sold it as some sort of spice to the baker who owns this shop.” He says, frustrated. “Now he cooked me into some bread and I’m stuck like this for now. The baker who owns this shop was spooked, fucking ran as fast as he could out of here when he saw me. Slowly my little core fragments have been accumulating at my center. Eventually I’ll be able to get the fuck out of here without leaving some bizarro version of myself in this bread husk. Hopefully he’s paid the power bill to sustain this baking I’m doing for a lot longer.”

“Sounds tough man” Cal said, not quite understanding what Pan was saying, but not wanting to annoy him.

“You’re the fifth fucking burglar this week too. I need to put up something on the front better than that stupid lock. Hopefully it won’t be much longer until I get the fuck out of here.”

Pan took a long pause, looking at the walls of the room he was in.

“So that’s it? You’re not going to do anything to me?” Cal says

At this, Pan’s dick jolted a bit, growing, and getting harder. His hands started to caress his whole body. “See the thing is, you’re technically trespassing… uh…”

“Cal” he said, starting to see where this is going.

“Cal… What an interesting name.” Pan said as he was standing up, his dick now standing upright, a small bit of that syrup dripping from his tip, a little opaquer than what Cal had seen. “Well Cal you’re technically trespassing. Now the phone still works here and I could call the cops. Who would believe that you were held hostage by a piece of bread? Now, maybe we could come to an agreement.”

His hands started to massage his balls.

“Fuck it” Cal said interrupting Pan. He stops

“Really?” Pan says.

“Yeah. Honestly, I’ve had it worse. So, you want your dick sucked? You want my ass or what?” Cal says, standing up and getting undressed.

“Damn usually it takes a bit of coaxing. Fuck man I don’t know anymore. The phone actually hasn’t worked for a bit. If it’s really as bad as it is out there you can go man. Good lord…” He says, his dick slowly going lower as his hand reaches his forehead in a distressed motion.

“No no…” Cal says, “You got me interested. Besides, at least I can get something out of this trip” He says, now naked and in front of Pan. He grabs Pan’s soft dick and holds it up to his own. It’s warm and a little squishy. His smaller stomach hits Pan’s big brown gut.

“Augh… fuck man…” Pan moans, leaking some more golden pre on Cal’s dick. Cal’s hands run on the rough surface around Pan’s pecks before grabbing at his slightly darker nipples. Another moan emits from Pan’s mouth before Cal forces him into a kiss. Pan’s mouth is mostly dry, but it tastes sweet. He feels his bread like tongue as he continues to stroke.

Slowly, Cal runs down Pan’s big pecs, and his round gut, and lands at his long dick. Pan moans as Cal licks another small drip of pre off of it and says “mmmm, maple syrup. Nice touch!” Before pan has any time to comment, his dick is already halfway into Cal’s mouth. He’s overtaken with pleasure. He’s had his dick sucked before, but this man was proficient. He feels Cal’s tongue dance and lick, while his warm mouth threatens to suck him up like his dick was a straw. “Fuck wait…” he mutters, but Cal doesn’t hear him. He fondles Pan’s balls, so big and sloshy, and filled with thick buttery cum. He can’t wait to taste it. He moans as he starts to stroke his own dick as he’s squatting down.

Between moans Pan finally manages to say “Fuck man, wait!” before falling back, taken back by the pleasure. With a soft thump he lands on his ass. Cal continues on his quest before Pan’s soft hand stops him. As if out of breath, Pan pants out “Wait… Wait…” Cal stops, and looks up. His doughy friend is noticeably about to blow, and he isn’t much far off.

“Fuck man that mouth is good…” He says.

“Then why’d you stop me?” Cal says

“Could you fuck me? I know you love the taste of my cum, but I could really use yours too.”

Cal doesn’t quite understand what he means, but he decides to go with it. Probably more slime related stuff. No matter. Still a little annoyed that Pan stopped him so close, decides to tease him. His finger dances around his asshole as another hand lifts one of his legs.

“Just shove it in me Cal!”

“Just a moment Pan, you don’t just stop me like that and expect me to continue.”

Cal puts one finger into Pan’s ass, and he feels around. It’s warm, and it’s all syrup. Pan shoots a bit of pre onto his brown stomach, letting out a grunt of pleasure. Pan starts stoking his dick in anticipation, and Cal takes out his finger, licking it clean. “Mmmmm, this is going to feel good.” He says. He lifts Pan’s other leg, and shoves his dick in, hard. “FUCK!” Pan yells. The feeling of Cal’s own large dick inside him sends another shot of pre out of his dick. Both moan as Cal pumps Pan faster and faster, both getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Cal grabs Pan’s big ass, lunging it closer to him. “You want this cum Pan?” He yells. “FUCK YEAH CAL!” Pan yells, panting from stroking his own dick. “TAKE IT!” Cal yells, with one final hard shove into Pan’s ass. Even Pan’s large gut isn’t enough to contain Cal’s dick. It bursts through, shooting its load right onto his chest. He too pants and then lets out a deep, long moan. His golden cum shoots out of his dick. “Fuck fuck fuck!” Pan yells, feeling his bread absorb the cum, filling his core with pleasure. Cal shoots out his last bit of cum, before collapsing on Pan, his gut bursting from the pressure. His syrup begins to spill all over the floor as he finishes his last spurt, before melting out completely.

* * * 

  
Cal wakes up on a bed of bread, now a lot cooler. As he looks up, he sees Pan, now fully golden in his syrup. A big core is in the center of it.

“Fuck man looks like you had quite a lot of cum in ya!” Pan says. “Just enough to get the rest of my core out of that fucking bread.”

“W… What?” Cal says

“Anyways, the sun’s about to rise, and I got places to be. See you Cal. Nice knowing you” He says, walking out of the room, and out the back door of the bakery.

Cal gets up, and walks out through the same door, only seeing prints of syrup on the ground, and the first rays of sunshine for the day.

A few days later, Cal walks past the building, a little unsure that everything actually happened. The bakery is now repurposed and back up and running, boasting a new sign that says it’s under new management.

“Pan’s Pizza…” he whispers.


	4. LC4: Midnight Milk Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its past midnight in a small diner, and Jeremy’s about to serve a different kind of milk to an unusual customer.

Its 3AM in a small town just west of the Northern Rockies, the temperature is already below 50, and seems to be getting lower. Jeremy is stuck behind the counter of a 24-hour diner near a nearby town’s forest roads. It sees modest traffic from tourists and some truckers, but it’s completely deserted right now. He drew the short straw and had to cover for the night. He’s 19, pale tall and slim, hoping to save up some cash to move out of the town and get some better education. He started this job not too long ago during the winter, and even though spring is coming up, he hasn’t found anywhere else to work in with the same pay. All he can do is dream about leaving right now, stuck behind a counter and some stools, as he counts the seconds tick by from the clock on the wall. He silently looks on to the trees on the other side of the road as a singular car drives by; the black road illuminated only by the orange hues of a nearby streetlight.

His trance is broken as he sees something running along the pavement. It looks like a puddle, but its… moving?

He stares at it as it crosses the street, crosses the parking lot, and with a small clank caused by the rock it seems to be dragging around, passes under the door and stops right in front of him.

Then, before his eyes, a figure rises out of it. The pinkish-red translucent liquid forms into the shape of a short slightly plump man, not much older than he was. The once drippy liquid now looks nearly solid. The man before him brushes some dirt off his shoulders, before looking at him quizzically. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He says with a slight chuckle.

Jeremy is still stunned. Before he has any chance of speaking the man sits on one of the stools and asks “How much will a swig of milk cost me here?”

Convinced this is some sort of hallucination, he reaches out to try and poke the man.

“Hey man its ok if you think I’m some sort of ghost but I really have things to do so if you could just hurry up?” He says, his hands accentuating his speech, a small drip launching itself onto Jeremy’s face. He stops reaching over, and complies, thinking he may as well do something rather than just sit there.

“It’s $1.50” he says to the man… ghost… thing.

“Alright then serve me a cup. Let me get that out…”

Out of his fluid he grabs an aluminum wallet and carefully extracts the exact change while Jeremy serves him a cup.

“Anything else with that?” He says over his shoulder

“Could you give me a stirrer?”

“Sure thing”

Jeremy rings up the… man… takes the cash and gives him the milk and stirrer. The man grabs what looks like a sugar packet from the same wallet and stirs it in. As he’s about to hand over the receipt to this person, he gets a good look at him. He notices the same rock it was dragging along now in its chest. Right before the man takes a sip from his drink, Jeremy interrupts him, asking “Wait…”

The man looks a bit disgruntled and puts the milk down. “What? Can’t a slime enjoy his milk?”

“A… slime?”

The slime notices his confusion.

“No wonder you were so spooked! You’re a new guy, aren’t you? I knew I didn’t recognize you. You weren’t here last fall, weren’t you?”

Jeremy shakes his head.

“Fuck! No wonder. You don’t know it but around this time there’s a few slimes who come into local businesses. Your coworkers don’t tend to mind us. They’re used to it by this point. Name’s Cole”

Jeremy is still staring, confused.

“Anyways man, just let me enjoy some milk, and I’ll be on my way.” Cole says.

Jeremy can’t help it as he sees the white liquid flow through Cole. In a zig-zag motion it makes its way to the rock in his chest. It swirls there, slowly turning from a pure white to a more pinkish hue. Then, it slowly flows down through his chest, down through his gut, and eventually, down to-

“Like what you see?” Cole says, a sly lip biting grin on his face.

Jeremy hadn’t noticed, but he’s looking directly over the counter at Cole’s crotch.

“Oh, fuck sorry” Jeremy says, flustered and embarrassed as he moves back.

“Nonsense, I know you’re curious. Come over here I’ll show you.”

Jeremy makes his way around the counter and sits next to Cole, a little shy, but interested. His heart races as Cole takes another, longer sip of milk. It swirls and collects on his crotch, where he can now see a small little nub, growing wider, longer. Two balls drop from the spot, containing all of the now pink milk, while a long dick grows. He’s too hypnotized to feel Cole’s hand lifting his work shirt, and melting between his belt.

“I knew you were interested…” Cole says as he feels Jeremy’s equally long hard cock. Cole turns the stool around and begins to stroke, as Jeremy gets undressed. He gets down, ready to suck on Cole’s dick before he shoves it into his warm mouth. Jeremy emits a grunt while Cole lets out a deep moan. “Fuck that mouth is warm…”. Cole stands up, his legs landing on his melted puddle to get some better motion. His balls dangle lower in front of Jeremy. He’s too tempted to avoid grabbing them. “Mphh Fuck!” Cole says, as he leaks a bit of pre. It tastes like strawberry milk to him, who doesn’t stop fondling them. Cole is noticeably starting to melt more as Jeremy’s dexterous hands do their magic, slowly climbing farther and farther back, and his tongue dances around Cole’s gelatinous dick.

Finally, Jeremy finds exactly what he’s looking for, Cole’s asshole. His finger runs around it, confirming what it is as Cole moans louder. He looks up at Cole, his head is thrown back as he releases another moan. He takes his chance. He rushes past his legs and with little hesitation, begins to eat him out. Cole Instantly lets out a scream of pleasure. “Fuck! What the hell are y-“ He can’t even finish his sentence. His core is being assaulted by the warm foreign sensation he hasn’t ever felt. Jeremy’s tongue goes deep, tasting the sweet sweet hole while Cole continues to melt heavily now. As Cole begins to lower himself, Jeremy’s reduced to laying on his back to make sure he can still breathe. One last long lick, and Cole freezes, before melting down fully, his slime covering Jeremy from the neck down.

Jeremy’s confused, before he feels the slime move again. Cole reforms, sitting on Jeremey’s slime covered dick, still dripping, and with a considerable puddle around him. “That’s enough of that mouth. Show me what this dick can do!” he yells. Jeremy takes no time in starting to hump. “Fuck yeah!” Cole yells as Jeremy grunts. Cole may be made of slime, but he’s still heavy. Cole strokes himself, his balls laying right on Jeremy’s stomach.

“Come on, give me all you’ve got!” He feels the slime around his balls vibrate, fondling them, before Cole takes his other hand and sticks it inside his own stomach, reaching for Jeremy’s dick. He can’t take the assault anymore. He humps faster and faster until with a loud moan, the first bit of his seed erupts from his long cock. “Ah fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUU-“ Cole starts, turning into a moan halfway as he feels Jeremey’s seed shoot past his core, all the way up to his own mouth. As he feels it begin to collect near his core, he can’t take the pleasure. He cums his creamy pink seed all over Jeremy’s chest. In the midst of his grunts, Jeremy looks up, feeling Cole slowly begin to melt off of him, his moans continuing to reverberate throughout the establishment. He finishes cumming before Cole does, and as Cole shoots off his last rounds, he tastes the slime’s cum. “mmmm” he says “Strawberry”.

* * *

Cole eventually reforms a few minutes later. “Fuck man, now that’s some good dick right there!” he says, pointing at Jeremy’s now dressed crotch. “Just for reference man, that’s usually what we mean by ‘milk’. We need that stuff.” Cole says before grabbing his wallet and stuffing it inside himself. As he walks out, he says “I’ll let the others know. Don’t be shocked next time another one of us comes around.”

With that, he melts down and passes under the door with that same clink, and disappears beyond the asphalt road separating the diner with the nearby forest.


	5. LC5: Fap at the Frat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This college party’s got a little secret hiding in its basement, and Dan is about to drink it all up.

The music was booming in Pats ears as he shuffled through the house party. He really didn’t know why he was there. A friend had invited him, but now he can’t even find out where he is. Anyways, he really can’t seem to escape the alcohol laden crowd, and hey, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em

Pat wasn’t more than a bit tipsy before he started noticing everyone getting far too drunk far too quickly. Scratch that, not drunk, more like high. The music may have been booming, but everyone was laying across the floor, not quite making coherent thoughts.

“Yo!” he hears from across the room “Pat!”

It was his friend, John. He quickly walks over to him. “What the heck is going on? Did someone bring some pot brownies or something?”

“Nah they brought some pale green liquid thing…” John says, a bit lost. “We mixed it into our drinks and it feels so gooooood…”

He moans, before completing his thought. “You should get some. He says he got it from some guy in the basement.”

Pat’s a bit nervous. It all looks really fishy, and he’s not drunk enough to think it’s a good idea.

“It’s not a nasty basement you fucking bab.” John says. “Look it’s down that door. You won’t be disappointed.” And with a little pointing and a good shove, Pat was on his way to the door leading to the basement.

He didn’t know what to do. Why the hell was he still at that party? What the fuck was making everyone get so high?

He opened the door and looked down the stairs. It was all well-lit, carpeted, and honestly a nicely finished basement. Whoever owned the house had done a good job, at least from the look from the stairs.

He closed the door behind him, a million thoughts running through his head. At least the music was a bit more muffled. Carefully, he went down the steps hoping to make as little noise as possible, just in case he needed to make a quick runaway. As he got a wider and wider view, slowly the cream carpet and drywall started to look more… green. Until he finally saw the corner of the whole basement. At the edge, there was a large chair, a green, thick translucent puddle and a rock on top of it, and a few bottles strewn about around it.

 _Maybe that green puddle is the stuff?_ Pat thought. As his shoes stepped on the landing of the stairs he looked around. A few open doors with not much behind them, and a bathroom, a few miscellaneous knickknacks and boxes placed haphazardly. Pat looked cautiously around the basement and found nothing more than more boxes.

John had said there was someone here, but maybe he went up to join the others at the party? Pat said, hearing the muffled music in the distance.

He looked at the puddle, its thick drips dropping down onto the carpet. Small bubbles of air trapped inside it slowly moving…

Wait, moving?

Pat slowly approached the liquid, confused.

He grabbed one of the bottles, just in case.

The liquid started to move more.

Slowly it started to form. The puddle shrank as legs, arms, and a head started to form.

The bottle dropped from Pat’s hand as the puddle finished morphing into a hot, slightly muscular, and completely naked twunk, the rock once on top of him now on his chest. He stood up, his low hanging balls dangling between his legs. Pat couldn’t do much to hold back his stare.

“Hey there...” He said. “Looks like you came here for the stuff, right?”

“uh…” Pat stammered, not quite being able to comprehend what the hell is happening.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s my specialty, and you’re not the first. How many shots will you need?”

“Its… It’s just for me. Everyone upstairs has already had some.”

The slime stops grabbing one of the bottles. “Oh” He says, before _flowing_ over to Pat. “So, you’re saying this is more personal then?” he said, sensually.

Pat moves back slowly.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea” Pat said

“Don’t be such a downer Pat!”

“How do you know my name?”

“Your friend John said you might be coming down here. He said you might be scared, but I told him I know how to work around that sort of thing…” He flows closer to compensate for Pat’s movement.

Pat starts sweating.

“Look man, the stairs are right behind you. I’m not going to stop you from just running back and enjoying the party being the only sober person. Who knows maybe you could help everyone keep shit from hitting the fan too hard, or…”

The slime melts down fully, his puddle flows over behind Pat, and he forms back up, his hands on Pat’s shoulders, his mouth whispering into his ear.

“You could stay here, and I could help you really relax for once in your life…”

He melts down and goes back to standing in front of him.

“It’s up to you.”

Pat stops to think before saying “What is this stuff anyways?”

“I don’t know the chemical composition. I don’t know its effects. People like it, and it doesn’t seem to affect them after a while. People eventually get tired of it and stop, but they love it for a while.”

“Yeah but what is it?”

“Well you’re looking at it”

“…what?”

The slime’s hands drifted to his crotch and started fondling his balls, a pale green liquid started to make its way from his rock down to his balls.

“I can only make so much by myself.” He said. “Maybe you could help me with that?”

Pat was still a little unsure, but nodded. His horniness might’ve been getting to him.

The slime melted down slightly, shrinking to a much leaner twink, a large puddle around him. He opened his legs, exposing his slightly smaller dick and balls, leaning back to show them off more prominently. Small strings of himself connected in a few places. Meanwhile Pat took off his clothes and sat with the slime in his puddle.

“Touch my core Pat…” He said, and Pat almost instinctively started reaching for the rock, while the slime slowly worked to wrap Pat’s dick in itself.

He moaned as he felt Pat’s hands on his core. Pat instantly noticed a small burst of the liquid from the rock. “Fuck yeah… Keep going…”. Both of them were getting rather hard by now, and the slime had begun to stroke his captive.

It wasn’t long before a small bit managed to make its way up the slime’s cock, dripping down into the puddle.

“Don’t want to let that go to waste, don’t we?”

By this point, the slime’s balls were considerably full and rather opaque.

Pat wasted no time, knowing exactly what he had to do. The slime leaned a little further back, raising his dick like the pristine green trophy it was. After fondling its balls for a bit, Pat slowly began to suck him off.

The slime instantly moaned, hard, as one of his hands landed on Pats head. “Fuck!” he said “Your mouth is so warm… So tight…”

Pat didn’t hear this. He could already taste the small bit of slime pre, and he was determined to get it all. He sped up, faster, faster! His hands fondling the slime’s sweet delicious contents wanting to drink him up like a straw.

“Fuck man you’re going so fast! Fuck!” The slime said, not being able to keep up. He started melting in some areas, his cum sloshing inside of him, getting ready to burst. More and more bits of pre landed on Pat’s mouth, which gave him more and more ambition. He needed that sweet serum. It felt so good to drink it, almost as if it was flowing through him, causing pleasure wherever it went.

The slime was left gasping as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure he was receiving. It wasn’t long before Pat simply had to have it all, he had to have even more than what that slime had in store for him. He shoved a hand straight through the middle of the slime, and reached for his core again. “Give it ALL to me!” He yelled. “FFFFFUUUUCK” Yelled the slime, unable to take it anymore. With his eyes shut, and one large heave of his own, his dick burst, popping out of Pat’s mouth and showering him in creamy pale green cum. Pat drank as much as he could while he came himself, directly into the slime’s mass. Shot after shot of cum landed all over Pat, while the slime slowly melted down.

Before he knew it, Pat was just laying down on the carpet, cumming on himself, relaxed and tired.

“Fuck, that’s some good shit.” He said to the melted slime.

“We have to get this to everyone else”

With that, he collapsed on the floor.


	6. LC5.1: A Warm Summer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was originally scrapped, but after seeing the positive reception, it was eventually re-added)  
> Camping is hard. Trying to sleep in a hot tent is harder, but when Troy takes a skinny dip in a nearby lake, he may be doing more than just cooling off.

“FUCK!” Troy yells, thrashing around his tent, desperately seeking some form breeze. The sun may be gone, but somehow its heat isn’t. He’s out in the wilderness trying to get some much-needed rest from his work, but it seems even then he can’t really escape discomfort. He gives up, exiting his tent and seeing the remnants of his fire. He had cooked some fish from the lake there before trying to sleep.

“Aha!” He says, snapping his fingers. It disrupts the quiet forests slumber, but it isn’t picked up by anyone’s ears except his. He’s miles from society in a small clearing next to a wide-open lake surrounded by trees, the bright full moon reflecting on its nearly perfect surface.

He doesn’t care about anything other than cooling off. Almost ripping his clothes off, he jumps into the water, instantly feeling its coldness surround him. He swims for a bit relishing in the escape from the heat.

Soon enough though a bit of anxiety begins to creep in. Someone could steal his clothes, or the stuff he left in his tent.

“Nah that stuff should be safe.” He says, looking at it from afar.

He pauses before saying “Yeah maybe I should go check just in case.”

As he gets out, he hears a voice.

“Damn, what’s a muscular boy like you doing out here?”

He freezes, who else could’ve followed him here?

He looks around to see a blue figure, slowly making his way to him.

“Hey, I mean no harm” it says. Getting closer, he notices what it is. It appears to be a blue-ish green colored person. He’s dripping. Maybe he was in the water with him and he didn’t notice?

As he gets up close, he notices he too is naked, much younger, slimmer, and shorter compared to his taller, broader frame. “All I want to do is admire…” he says.

“Who the fuck are you?” Troy says.

“Name’s Sam…” He says, hypnotized. Moving his hands closer to touch his chest.

“Hey what th-“ Troy starts, but stops. His hands are cold, and the heat is starting to get to him again.

“Don’t spoil all the fun now, will you?” Sam says.

His hands are soft, almost like Jell-O, and he’s almost seen through. A small rock in his chest and his blue-green tint are the only way he could tell he’s in front of him.

Another hand reaches his balls and he moans from the pleasure. It’s been a good few days since he’s actually jacked off, and his cold teasing isn’t making it any less tempting. His dick grows in Sam’s hands.

“Gotcha” Sam says under his breath. Another cool member hits Troy’s, and as he looks down, he can see his dick frotting against Sam’s before he begins to stroke.

“Mmmmph. What the fuck…” Troy says, but he doesn’t complain. The cool soft member and the hands working them are almost hypnotizing him.

“Now, let’s get on to the main course…” Sam says moving down Troy’s harry chest and down to his meat.

His slimy tongue licks it to Troy’s content, before he digs in. Troy looks down to see his cock inside Sam’s head. He doesn’t have much time to think before his hands start caressing his balls again. Sam grunts as Troy moans in pleasure.

“Fuck man…” He says between moans.

Sam doesn’t listen, he’s dying for that sweet sweet cum stored in Troy’s big balls. He’s melting in anticipation as he begins to stroke himself. Troy’s warm dick in his mouth feels so good, and his warm seed will be all he needs for the next few days.

As Sam continues to suck his dick, Troy can see little drips of him fly off, a puddle beginning to form around him. It reaches his feet, the blades of grass replaced by a soothing cool gel.

“Aww fuck Sam I don’t know how much longer I can take!” Troy manages to say between moans. Sam still doesn’t listen. His core is set on one thing: Get the most amount of cum out of Troy. From his little puddle he manages to form a small little tentacle to probe Troy’s ass, and another to tend to his own balls. Troy doesn’t seem to care as his moans get louder, and longer. He feels himself on the edge of orgasm, and Sam isn’t too far behind.

As Troy roars, Sam knows it’s time to act. His tentacle pushes against Troy’s G-Spot, accentuating his orgasm. Troy looks down and sees his cum burst into Sam’s head, while Sam feels the hot, sweet cum enter his cold slime. It may as well be boiling for him. He moans as his smaller dick starts to shoot its own load. Troy sees its clear cum shoot out, his own cum slowly making its way down to Sam’s chest. His moans turn into grunts as he finishes up. Sam’s too melted to keep his own composition, and falls back onto the ground before Troy’s last shot hits his puddle.

“Fuck man that was some good cum” his face on the puddle says, blades of grass poking through it.

He moans as he melts down fully, running off into the water where he came from, and await the next full moon.

Troy’s too tired to make it back to his tent, and in his afterglow, he lays down on the grass and falls asleep under the stars. The next morning all that remains to indicate anything happened is just a few sticky blades of grass.


	7. LC6: Heavy Duty Cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thick orange liquid has spilled on a small town’s gas station. Tanner’s going to have to deal with it, since his coworker has just clocked out.

The cold fluorescent lights beamed down upon the gas station as a few cars fly by on the nearby highway. Its 11 PM, and Tanner’s driving in for his shift. It isn’t much, but it helps pay back some of his student debt until he graduates.

As he enters through the back, he sees John, the guy who works the shift before his, clocking out. He’s panting as he says “Look man I’ve got to go deal with a personal emergency, and there’s a huge spill on the center aisle. I would deal with it, but I really need to go.”

“aha…” Tanner says, not believing him for one second. It’s the third time he uses this excuse and each time it’s been rather unconvincing.

“Thanks man you’re the best!” John says, patting him on the back and running into his car. Soon enough he becomes indistinguishable from the field of red lights on the road. In the meantime, Tanner clocks in, and grabs the bucket and mop from the back to start dealing with this spill.

As he steps out, he can hear someone moaning in the gas station, and he’s shocked when he walks into the “spill” fucking masturbating.

“What the FUCK?” He whispers under his breath. The orange translucent liquid is formed to be a slim, small, no older than 19 twink, his tongue extending out of his mouth and wrapped around his dick, his legs spread out onto a small puddle beneath him, and leaning on the display shelves.

His mop collapses on the floor with a loud wooden clunk, and the slime stops.

“Oh, hello there” he says, before retracting his tongue and standing up. “Sorry for the mess, I thought the other guy was leaving and I would have some privacy for a while. The stuff you sell here is top notch!”

Tanner grabs his mop again, pointing the slightly wet end to his orange face, and stammers as he says “Who… What the hell are you?!”

“Now… Tanner? Is that what it says on your little nametag? Well anyways Tanner…” the slime says before melting down to get closer. He reforms and grabs on to the mop. “There’s no need to get so defensive.”

Tanner steps back, a little scared, and let’s go of the mop. The slime puts it back into the bucket, making sure it leans on another shelf so it doesn’t spill.

“I’m Tod, one of your local slimes. You really haven’t seen any of us?”

Tanner shakes his head a little frantically, thinking he’s gone delusional. Maybe his roommate had mixed something into something he had ate.

“Huh then I guess I must be the first!” Tod says with a chuckle as he looks around the deserted aisles, then looking back at Tanner, “Don’t worry I mean you no harm. I’ll be on my way if you don’t want me here.”

Tanner continues to stare in disbelief

“Well unless you want me to stay… Looks like you could unwind a bit, and trust me I can make it worth your while.”

Tanner is unmoved.

“Well then… I guess I should be going.” Tod says after a few seconds. As he begins to melt down to make his way out of the shop, Tanner finally breaks his silence. “Wait!” he yelps.

Tod stops and turns around. “Tempted?”

“Maybe…” Tanner says, his lips trembling a bit. “What kind of unwinding are we talking about?”

“Would you want to find out?” Tod says, a sly smirk on his half-melted face shows up as he moves closer, reforming back to his full stature.

“Maybe…”

Tod extends a small tentacle up Tanners loose jeans. Tanner, in response gulps.

Tod comes up to Tanner’s face. “Whaddaya say?”

Tod’s tentacle reaches his dick, and slowly wraps around it.

“Sure. Fuck it.” Tanner says.

“Great!” Tod says, his face lighting up.

In no time at all, a small army of tentacles throws Tanner’s shirt off and brings down his jeans. Tod wraps around him to hold him up as he flings his shoes, socks, and jeans across the store. His tentacle is still on his dick, slowly stroking it.

“Fuck…” Tanner mutters.

Tod extends his tongue to stroke his own cock, his own balls dangling close to Tanner’s.

“Why don’t you go ahead and lay back for me, will ya?” Tod says. Tanner doesn’t even think about it. He lays back down on the floor on top of Tod’s puddle. Tod flows over him, before sticking Tanner’s dick up his ass. Both of them moan as tanner begins to move himself up and down.

“Fuck yeah man…” Tanner moans.

“You’re telling me, I can already feel your pre-cum. It tastes so fucking goooood…. Can’t wait to get a taste of the real thing.” Tod says, his tongue still stroking his own cock faster and faster.

Tanner himself starts to hump up, Tod dripping down his sides.

Tod’s getting eager, and he sticks a hand inside himself to stroke Tanner’s cock. Tanner instantly reacts, shooting a small jet of pre right to Tod’s core.

“Fuck!” Tod screamed in pleasure, melting backwards, and quickly lifting himself up, leaning back, quickly moving up and down. Little drips of himself fly all over the store.

Tanners dick begins to poke through Tod, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling insane pleasure as Tod’s slime brushes past it. It isn’t long before he cums with one large, loud grunt. His cum flying straight over and hitting Tod’s chest. “Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUUUUUUCK!” He yells as Tod lets out a loud moan. Tanner’s sweet cum landing all on his chest was all it took to drive him over the edge. He too shoots his seed all over the floor, his dick bobbing up and down from the movement, melting down further in the process.

* * *

Tanner wakes up on the floor, fully clothed, mop on his hand. Had it all been a dream? No, it couldn’t’ve been. It felt so real.

He stands up, only to see a small hint of orange on the floor, leading out the front door. As he looks through, he sees John come back in to the store.

“Damnit, forgot my wallet!” John says, goes in, grabs it, and comes back out. Before he leaves, he looks down, and back up at Tanner. “Looks like you missed a spot. Funny, it wasn’t there like that when I left. Anyways, see ya!”


	8. LC7: The Slime House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees a human pulled over on the side of the road. His car appears to be broken, and he aims to help. However, looks like the man may help him more than he ever could.
> 
> (This chapter in of itself is a multi-chapter piece)

##  Introduction

Keith reforms on the dirt, his pure white slime a little drippy as he forms his large, slightly chubby shape. It was pitch black in his neck of the pine filled woods. Well, almost pitch black.

A beam of white shone from the nearby headlights of a small sedan on the side of the road, its driver looking rather distressed. He was rather young and slim, and had a beard on him. Probably some college kid. He’d seen a few drive by recently. Keith wasn’t usually the type of slime to approach humans, but this one seemed to be in one hell of a rut, and he thought he might be of help. Though, last time he tried that it didn’t end up too well and he had to move deeper into the woods for a while. His core had subsided on berries for quite some time, and maybe he could swindle this man into giving him something a little different.

For starters though he came up with a plan. Using some of the loose dirt he managed to quickly clump it up to form a coat and some pants around his figure, and give himself an actual skin color, instead of looking like a pale ghost. With this set, he walked over to the man.

“Hey there!” he said, perhaps a bit too loudly. The man was shook from seeing another man this far into the country roads.

“Uh… hello…” the man said, looking him up and down.

“Looks like you could use some help!”

“Yeah…” He said, looking back at the engine. “I don’t quite know what’s wrong with this thing. Just ended up stalling and now it won’t turn on.”

Keith looked quickly before finding the problem. The negative connector from the battery had popped off.

“I think I got it, at least what’s making your car not start.” He said, sticking his rather large hand on the connector and placed it where it needed to go. “Looks like it got a little loose. The roads out here can be bumpy but I’m pretty sure this may have been some sneaky mechanic. Anyways try to turn it on now.”

His hand was a bit drippy but looks like the driver just saw it as sweat. He jumped back in the car and sure enough, it turned on, the soft purr of the engine breaking the night’s peaceful silence. Keith closed the hood and walked up to the driver’s side window. “Should be good to go now. Just try to take it slow so it doesn’t pop off again. Although I don’t know what could’ve made your car stall…” Keith thought about it for the moment, but his car knowledge wasn’t that deep. He’d only managed to grasp a few bits and pieces from other unfortunate travelers who called for help on the phone. “Anyways have a safe trip!”

As he started to walk the man got out of the car and hailed for him with a “wait hold on!”

Keith froze and looked back.

“You sure you don’t need anything? A ride? A place to stay?” The man called out.

Keith fumbled “n-no no I live just up the street and I was just going for a… a nice hike! Yeah a… a nice hike uh…”

The man approached him.

“Look man you almost got me. Those clothes you have on are nice and neat, but you aren’t strictly speaking human, aren’t you?” He asked.

Keith started to melt a bit from the stress.

“Hey it’s OK I’ve seen quite a few of you guys around here and they’re all pretty nice. I know you aren’t going to eat me, are you?”

“No of course not I-“

“Ah! Gotcha!”

Keith looked a bit resigned. “What gave it away?”

“Look buddy nobody’s going to believe some random stranger is going to be out here at near midnight taking a hike if they live just down the street. You could’ve really gone for something like ‘camping’. Even then it might not be that believable but at least it’s something. Also, uh…” he said pointing to the front of the car “You kinda left a small puddle where you were standing. The car was rather hot and you seem like the drippy kind.”

“Well then.” Keith sighed, letting go of the clumped-up dirt and returning to his natural shade of white. “What now?”

“Well we could go on our separate ways, or…” The man said, trailing off a bit. “Maybe we could enter a bit of an exchange?”

“What could I exchange with you?”

“You know, you guys produce a rather interesting amount of a particular fluid if you know what I mean.”

“Look man this isn’t some PG-13 shit, I know what you’re saying and there isn’t anyone a mile away from here you can just say it.”

“OK! Fine I want your cum. Plus I’m sure you want some of mine, and I can give you a place to stay while you give me what I need.”

“Why would _you_ want mine?”

“It has some special effects on humans. I found one of you guys a few years back when I still worked at a gas station, and there was something about that cum that just made me feel so relaxed. I had a few regulars come by late into the night, and it was something that made it worth it. I went to college nearby and hosted a party at my place while I was still moving in. Had people start asking me to sell them the stuff. I’ve started selling it to a few people even over the internet. It’s made its money’s worth to keep a few of you guys in the house. Made a few interesting discoveries. I’m majoring in organic chem and with how many of you all I’ve seen I’ve learned a thing or two about your kind.” He paused, and gestured Keith to follow him to his car. “Come on now it’s not too safe out here. I heard the Slime Institute had gotten word some slime at the college had leaked out about a decade ago, and they keep a light surveillance on the area. Keith was a little hesitant but was tempted by the promise of some cum and a nice place to stay at.

“I know it isn’t too big. Feel free to melt down a bit if you want. I know you guys can clean up after yourselves.”

Keith shut the door behind him, and melted a bit of his mass down to the floor so he could sit comfortably.

The man shoved himself a bit closer, a hand nearing Keith’s chest. “May I?” He asked politely.

Keith nodded, and the man’s hand went in, and soon landed on his core. Keith let out a small moan as his dick began to grow out of his crotch.

“Damn that’s a big one. Can’t even wrap my hand around it. Didn’t even know they could be that big.” He said, as he felt the core. “and my, that’s a lot of cock you’ve got there too!”

He got his hand out and asked “How’d you get it so big?”

“Didn’t used to be that big.” Keith says a bit shyly “Think it’s something in the berries I ate from time to time to keep me going.”

“Berries?” The man says confused. “Hadn’t heard of a slime eating berries before… I’ll have to run some experiments with that. Would you happen to know what they were?”

“I ate anything berry-like I could find. As long as it had some juice in it, I could manage to an extent.”

“I’ll have to do some research then”

“Hey I never caught your name. Mine’s Keith.” He stretched out his hand.

“I’m Jeremy”

They shook hands, and drove off farther into the wilderness.

##  Chapter 1

The ride wasn’t long, but Keith and Jeremy had some time to exchange a few words.

“Did you actually mean for your car to stall out here?” Keith asked

“Yes and no. I’m pretty sure I was conned like you said, but I had stopped there for a bit. You were in a pretty slime dense area and I like to find new recruits from time to time. Some of my slimes don’t stay for very long so I try to keep a small population in the house.”

“How do you even collect cum if we’re all just liquid?”

“The core is usually magnetic, at least to a degree, and so is your cum. Couple that with my use of a pseudo hardener I managed to concoct and it’s usually easy. Although I have other more creative methods if you’d be up for it.”

“Perhaps…” Keith said, a bit curious himself. “how do you keep slimes in the house anyways?”

“I’ve bought a few tanks along the months I’ve been here. There’re a few rooms upstairs with them ready for a few slimes at a time. I used to have roommates to split rent, but it’s a lot easier to cover that myself now that I’ve got you guys. The landlord comes every once in a while, but it’s just as easy as moving stuff downstairs. Besides she’s not suspicious most of the time. According to her I get this money from a well-paying job I do at home, which come to think of it isn’t too far from the truth.”

As they drove up to the house and stopped, Keith took a good look at it. A small two-story house, rather secluded in the woods. Inside he found a comfortable living room, a kitchen some stairs to a few bedrooms, and a door to the basement.

“I’m home guys!” Jeremy yelled and soon enough down the stairs flowed a blue, green, and purple liquids before they formed back up at the landing.

“Boys I’d like you to meet Keith. Keith this is Frank” Jeremy said, pointing to another large chubby blue slime, about as large as himself, “Pete” pointing to a rather muscular, but young translucent purple slime, “And Dan”, pointing to a smaller, translucent green slime.

They each greeted Keith with some friendly hellos.

“Why don’t you all get to know each other while I get Keith’s tank ready. Don’t be afraid to have a little fun ok?”

Everyone laughed as Jeremy went up the stairs and the other slimes approached Keith.

“So… can we see it?” Frank asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Sure” Keith said.

His big hands reached into himself, and with a small moan, his large thick cock grew out of his crotch.

“Damn that’s pretty big” Dan said.

The other slimes were already having their dicks grow as well. Frank wasn’t too hesitant to walk up and put his dick against Keith’s, the two melting slightly into each other. “Fuck you’re even bigger than I am.” Dan and Pete wrapped around below and started fondling Keith’s balls.

“They’re so full!” Pete moaned

Frank began to stroke the two dicks together, squishing them against each other, drips of them falling to the floor. “Fffuck…” moaned Keith. It had been a while since he’d been stroked by anything other than his two hands, and Frank’s big hands coupled by the two other slime’s fondling his balls from below were really doing a number on him.

The two big slimes got closer, their guts beginning to drip together, before Frank reached around and grabbed Keith’s ass.

“Mind if I go in?”

“Not at all, as long as these two would be willing to ride me.”

Soon enough, the four slimes were in position, all of them flowing around Keith.

Frank was first to slide his dick up Keith’s ass, both moaning hard, and Keith melting quite a bit more. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as a large puddle of white had pooled around his feet. A puddle Dan and Pete were standing on. As Pete began to line himself up, Keith was far too impatient, and grabbed him, shoving his dick right through him. Dan was last, mounting himself on top of the exposed portion of Keith’s dick.

The four slimes in unison began to hump, Keith at the center of this explosion of pleasure he had never received before. His core was being assaulted with it from all angles, and the other slimes didn’t fare much better.

Strings of mass attached themselves between the slimes, as they moved back and forth, not quite in unison. Drips flew all over the living room as squelches and squishes were mixed with screams and moans of pleasure. Puddles grew as the slimes melted from the pleasure.

“FUCK!” Frank yelled. “That’s a fucking tight ass! You sure you’re a fucking slime?!”

“I can say the same about your fucking dick! FUCK!” Keith replied.

The two other slimes would’ve commented, but Keith’s dick was far too much for them to even process. Their cores completely overloaded. It was a wonder they were even able to hold their shape.

It wasn’t long before Frank started to melt even further.

“Ffffuck Fuck FUCK! I swear Jeremy has to have turned on the fucking heater. I Don’t think I can last much longer in here.”

“Then don’t!” Keith said, somehow moving even faster, tightening his ass’s grip on Frank’s member.

Frank immediately responded as his cum exploded from the tip of his deeply burrowed dick. The viscous pale blue liquid heading straight past Keith’s core with such force that a bit of it manages to pop out of his chest. Keith’s is blown back from the pleasure, leaning back on Frank and cumming out through Pete and Dan with massive force, his cum blasting on the wall of the living room floor, all the while letting out a loud moan that shakes the entire house. The two slimes shoot their loads as they feel Keith’s dick burst.

Shot after shot sprayed the wall with such intensity that the boards themselves shook as the splash of cum landed on them, the slimes enjoying themselves as they melt from the pleasure.

And just as suddenly as it started, Frank lets out one last scream of ecstasy and melts down from the overload of pleasure as his last shots make it through Keith’s mass, and without his support, Keith falls back, splatting on the floor, the two others following soon after.

The house falls silent once more.

##  Chapter 2

The four slimes reformed from their late-night fucking in the morning. The birds are chirping outside Jeremy’s house, and the mess from last night is all cleaned up.

“Fuck man that was some good dick!” Keith says to Frank, who replies with “Not as good as that ass. Fuck! Can’t wait fuck it again.”

“I can’t even remember anything. Fuck, man.” Pete says.

Jeremy comes down from the stairs.

“Thought I heard something happen. Looks like you boys had quite the fun last night!”

He goes over to the kitchen and sets up a few cups, grabbing an unmarked gallon from the fridge.

“I prepared a little something last night for you all. You should drink this before you go downstairs and check it out.” He says. “Also, I’ve picked out some berries from the nearby farmer’s market while you guys were still asleep. Keith tells me that’s how he got so big. Here’s a few if you guys are so inclined.”

He drops a bowl of berries on the table in front of him as the slimes slowly make their way over.

“Anyways I’m off to college. I’ll be back around 4.”

With that he was off the front door.

The slimes sat around each other on the small breakfast table at the center of the kitchen.

“So, we just drink this?” Keith asks

“He sometimes makes these concoctions. One time he got us to drink this thing that made us cum instantly.” Pete said. “It was rather messy and not very effective.”

“My best guess is that this boosts cum production. He’s been trying to increase our ball size for a while.” Dan said.

“Hm.” Keith said, before taking a sip. “At least it tastes good”.

“How do you eat these?” Dan asked, grabbing a strawberry

Keith was already chowing down. Blueberries were one of his favorites. “You just gotta harden your mouth a bit and you can break it down.” He swallows before saying “It’d probably be best for Jeremy to juice these before giving it to us again.”

The slimes eat silently for a bit before Keith interrupts again.

“How’d you guys even get here?”

“I was the first one.” Frank says. “They brought me here from the Slime Institute’s island for research. I’m actually one of the first coreless slimes they made and I’m not water soluble. From time to time I go around through the pipes and fuck around with some people. Usually they play it smooth.”

“I was split off from some other slime named Cain.” Dan says. “He’s probably still up in the mountains. Eventually found my way here and entertained a party with a few drunk guests. Quite an interesting night to be honest.”

“I was in transport between the SI and another college when the truck was hit in an accident. Managed to slip out. Don’t know what ended up happening to the driver.” Pete adds.

“How even was the SI? I was split off from another slime and he probably was too.” Keith said

“There’s been several generations since ’91.” Frank says. “I’ve split quite a few times. Quite the experience I might say. It’s been so long ago I can’t really remember. Slimes there are usually well kept but not really allowed to roam as freely as we do. Must be a boring existence.”

The slimes finish their meals and begin to notice its effects.

“Woah Dan your balls are growing” Pete exclaims.

Dan looks down and notices his balls are growing, though not too quickly. His core is dripping a steady stream of cum and it’s beginning to pile up noticeably.

“Woah mine are too” Frank says

“Well I guess we found out what it is we drank!” Keith says. “mmm that feels pretty good actually”

The slimes moan quietly and begin to melt a bit, sinking into their chairs and melting through the slits on them.

“Wait Jeremy said something was downstairs?” Dan said, slowly, a bit hazy.

The slimes flowed out of their seats, dripping down the stairs as their cores rolled and bumped along.

As they hit the bottom floor’s carpet, they kept flowing over to a little note left on top of a vacuum cleaner with 4 hoses.

The slimes reformed at the end still leaving major puddles and their balls now a considerable size.

The note read

_Heyo. I’ve devised a way to suck the cum straight from your balls. There’s a special filter and a small mechanism to shut it off when there’s too much or too little flow, so you won’t be sucked up. Try it out and tell me how it feels!_

_-Jeremy_

By the time Frank had finished reading, the other slimes were already jacked in, ready to be emptied. His droopy hand managed to connect his hose, and flick the switch. A small whirr and the slimes were knocked back from the pleasure.

They fall back, puddles all around them as their cum is sucked out.

“Fuck it feels like I’m cumming….” Keith said between moans.

“Fuck… I think I already am…” Dan says, a small bit of translucent fluid leaking from the top of his dick.

“I don’t think that’s cuuu…. Ah fuck!”

Frank could barely finish his sentence before a bit of his own blue fluid started to flow out of his dick.

The slimes collectively moaned as the vibrating nozzles sucked them up.

Slowly their little drips started to pick up force. Small burst of pleasure, larger jets of their own mass, and more intense moaning.

“Augh… Fuck… How much… Augh… How much more fucking cum do we even have to suck up?” Keith moaned.

“I don’t know man but this… Augh! This feels fucking good.” Pete says.

The jets of pleasure started getting longer and harder, the slimes overwhelmed by the pleasure, some of their fluid shooting past their own puddles, splashes hitting their faces. All the while the slimes were in a complete haze, not quite noticing anything except the pleasure emanating from their dicks.

“AUGH! FUCK” Dan yelled, before his hose clicked closed, the hose fell out of his now much smaller and empty balls, and with one large jet of his own fluid, he melts down completely. It isn’t long before Pete also melts.

“Fuck!” Frank moans as he gets splashed on his face, the slime slowly being reabsorbed and his face forming on the surface. “FUUUUUUUUUUUCK” His hose clicks, and with a loud explosive finish, he melts down, leaving Keith as the last one standing. Between moans, his hands caress his melted mass, reaching for his dick. He can’t quite make it between the splashes of his own mass. With one last tug, as he grabs it, his hose shuts off. A massive wave of pleasure hits him nearly instantly as he shoots one last huge burst of himself. He can’t take it, and instantly melts down, his core drowning in pleasure as he does so.

##  Chapter 3

The slimes reform out of the mess in the basement. It’s just before nightfall and there’s a light drizzle outside.

“That was one hell of a ride.” Keith says.

The four flow up the basement steps and back onto the first floor. Jeremy hasn’t arrived yet.

“Didn’t Jeremy say he was going to be back by 4?” Dan says, a little confused. “It’s already 6:30”. He points at the kitchen clock.

“Guess he must be late. Maybe he got caught up in the rain.” Frank says with a shrug, as he sits down on the sofa in the living room. The rest are quick to follow, Keith sitting next to him, all waiting in silence, not quite sure what to say.

“How’d you go coreless?” Keith asks, breaking the quiet pitter patter of the rain.

“…What?” Frank replies.

“You know, what did they do to your core? Did you even have one?”

“I mean yeah, I guess everyone has to have a core at some point. I just don’t quite remember what they did to it. I just woke up one time and I felt it all around me.”

“hmm” Keith said, before silence fell anew.

“Hey you never did show us yours.” Frank said. “Your core, I mean.”

“Well if you wanna see it…” a small rumble in Keith’s chest followed by his big core poking through the surface. “Gotta warn you… mph! It’s pretty big”

“Can I touch it?”

“Sure… Just be careful ok?” Keith says with a bit of a nervous laugh.

Franks large hands land on the exposed core, spreading themselves slightly before Frank reacts with a moan, his dick shooting up from its dormant state.

“Fuck those big hands feel gooooOoood on my core.” Frank sighs, his face now laying back on the couch.

Frank continues to be mesmerized with the core as Keith begins to melt and drip from his cock.

“Was this all because of the berries Jeremy talked about?”

“Yeah… I think. My core didn’t… Fuck… used to be this big”

The other two slimes huddled around, marveling at its size.

Just then Jeremy burst in through the door.

“Hey guys sorry I-“

He quickly cut himself off as he saw what was happening. Frank froze before moving back while Keith took a bit to regain his composure. Jeremy wasn’t alone. He’d brought a few guys over.

“Damn you weren’t kidding then…” Says one of them. He’s a fit bearded, but not too tall man.

“I fucking told you all” Another said.

“And who may you all be?” Keith asks, standing up, still dripping a bit.

“I bring people from time to time to experience getting the cum straight from the source” Jeremy interjects, “This is Craig” Pointing to the bearded man, “Kevin”, pointing to a shorter, un-bearded, but equally fit man, “John”, a broad longhaired redhead, “and-“

Dan cut off Jeremy with “Wait I recognize you. You were at the party no…?” He thought for a bit before saying “Pat! no?” He said to a much shorter, slim man who looked a bit out of place next to his more jock-ish friends.

“Damn I can’t believe you remembered. Managed to get quite the load off of ya didn’t I?”

“Fuck yeah!” Dan said “You bring these fuckboys here with you?”

“They didn’t believe me but now you guys get to give us a little something, and maybe we can give you all something in return…” Pat said, a tinge of sensuality in the last words.

“I like where this is going!” Pete said.

Keith was still a little confused but decided to go with it, excited to have a taste of the jock’s cum, his balls churning already at the thought.

“Knock yourselves out. They’re all yours!” Jeremy said, moving back “I’ll be back in an hour.”

As he left, the four humans undressed, and John approached Keith, placing his hand on his gut, sinking in slightly.

“Damn so you really are slimes” He whispered. “Didn’t even think you all existed.”

He paused for a moment and said “what was that thing that other slime was touching in your chest?”

“My core?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, can I see it?”

“Sure…”

Keith exposed his core yet again, its black slightly glossy surface exposed for the others to see.

John was cautious as he approached an wrapped his hand around it. It was about the size of a basketball.

Keith moaned slightly as he melted, his dick again shooting straight up. “Damn… your hand is kinda warm isn’t it? I fucking love how warm you humans are…”

John slowly began to stroke Keith’s dick while Craig moved towards Frank.

“So how do you want to do this, uh… Craig?” Frank asked

“You’re the boss here! As long as I can get some of your cum at the end, I’ll be happy.”

Frank’s dick grew out of his crotch as well before he said “Wanna take it for a ride?”

“Sure!”

Frank lifted Craig up with his slightly drippy arms before dropping him onto his dick. Both moaned loudly as Frank was hit with the warm tight feel of Craig’s ass, and Craig felt Frank’s big dick almost stretching him from the inside.  
“Fuck…” Frank said before melting a bit more. His puddle grew tentacles to help him stabilize Craig on top of him.

“Why don’t you show me what else you can do big boy?” Craig said, a seductive smirk on his face.

“I’ll show you” Frank replied, starting to hump Craig, his tongue reaching out and wrapping around Craig’s cock and starting to stroke. As he leaned back, a thick hand resting on the table behind him, the two got to work.

Meanwhile Pat and Kevin approached Dan and Pete.

“So, you want to keep this simple?” Dan asked.

“What’s the more complicated option?” Kevin asked back.

“Well we’re not as big as those two”

John was already sucking off Keith, who was sitting back down on the sofa, his puddle extending to the floor with small tendrils tending to John’s dick and ass. The two were moaning hard while Keith’s head was thrown back.

“Well, show us what you got.”

Dan and Pete melted down slightly into their puddled state.

“Why don’t you both show _us_ what you got?”

The two humans entered their puddles and started sucking on the two slimes.

“Fuck! Just as good as that time isn’t it?” Dan moaned

“You don’t know the half of it!” Pat said in a quick huff before getting back to sucking. Kevin was a bit speculative, but after one quick taste of that pre, he was hooked. As both kept sucking like madmen, they didn’t notice the two stretch out their puddles, extending outwards.

“This time I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve” Dan said, as two tentacles began to tend to his partner’s lower half.

“FfffUCK” Pat said, not quite prepared for that wave of pleasure. He slipped, falling headfirst into Dan’s cock.

As he lifted himself up, Dan said in a concerned voice “You OK?”

All Pat could say through his slime covered head was “Never better!” as he kept on sucking, the two moaning as they approached their orgasm.

Keith’s puddle was starting to fill the entire room, his core unable to concentrate on keeping it in one place. He’d never been sucked as well as John did.

“Fuck man you’re a fucking natural” He managed to gasp between moans.

“I’ve had my fair share of cocks” John manages to say between his fervent sucking. “But damn, none of them compare to yours”

It isn’t long before everyone’s puddles begin to mesh with each other, Frank being quite unable to keep himself under control. Craig slowly begins to sink into his mass.

“Fuck man…” Frank moans before melting down and reforming while laying down on the floor, Craig at his center.

“Let’s finish this!” Craig yells. His dick practically inside Frank’s, both angled upward, both receiving immense pleasure.

Everyone collectively moans as their pleasure continues to build up. They’re just an inch away from orgasm.

Kevin’s hand slips on Pete’s puddle, and as he falls his hands reach in front of him, knocking and grabbing Pete’s core.

And that was all he could take.

He let out a loud, hard moan, his dick reforming above Kevin’s head as his eyes shut and the first of many more bursts to come shot out of his dick. Kevin took no time in pulling himself out and starting to suck again.

That loud moan was all it took for the rest to be driven over the edge. In quick succession. Dan started to cum right inside Pat’s mouth, Frank’s cum brushed past Craig’s dick, blasting his face full of cum, and Keith’s pure white seed doused John’s red hair.

The rush of cum was a bit much for the humans, some of them unable to swallow in time for the next load, but as soon as they did, their whole bodies, from head to toe, felt a rush of pleasure so strong, that they came on the spot. Their own seed splashing down on the puddles of slime beneath them, the whole living room echoing with moans, squishes, splats and glorps. The slimes threw themselves back, melting heavily as they did so, but their cocks stood strong, blast after blast landing on the humans

“FFFfuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Screamed Keith, his whole mass receiving wave after wave of pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Pete fully melted down, leaving Kevin cumming on the floor onto himself. Soon after all the rest of the slimes melted down, each with their own final blasts, final screams, and sudden silence. All that was left was 3 naked jocks an a twink, feeling good all over, much like the melted down slimes around them.

##  Epilogue

The slimes reformed the next morning, a bit loose from last night. All except Pete, who had reformed earlier. He was outside with Jeremy on the back deck.

“Fuck yeah! Can’t wait for the next set of humans.” Frank yelled

Keith was a bit curious as to why Pete was up.

The two were seemingly discussing something.

“Hey you two! What’s up?” Keith walked out.

“Hey! You guys are finally up.” Jeremy said. “No, uh nothing’s happening. Pete’s just leaving soon.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah” Pete said “It’s nice to stay here for a while, I mean Frank and Dan are pretty cool slimes, but I don’t know… there’s something about being out there and chasing after humans that draws to me. Plus, I don’t really like the weather that much here. I’ll probably be heading somewhere warmer. You’re new here so maybe you’ll leave someday too. It gets boring after a while here.”

He stood up as the other slimes showed up.

“Well boys, it’s been fun, but it’s time for me to head to warmer pastures. I’ll stop by again if I get the chance.” Pete said as he waved farewell, walking out into the wooded forest behind the house. A few steps later, he melted down and continued his journey, flowing through the ground.

“Well then boys.” Jeremy said after a few minutes.

“Let’s get back to work!”

* * *

As of right now, the SI doesn’t have a lead on where the Slime House is located, as the owner of the original house has since moved, presumably taking his slimes with him. This tale is based off of Keith’s experience with the house. He would leave a few weeks later, and volunteered this information. Keith is now in Site A with new fluid to protect his identity, and has been the slime who has helped in the research of slime cum’s effects on humans. Leading research suggest it may be used in controlled doses as a sedative with little or no side effects.


	9. LC8: An Elemental Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent’s having a cold one alone, until another cold one is serving itself to him.

The sun’s final beams emanate from the horizon as Trent cooks up a small meal over his campfire. He could just as well cook it from the stove in his RV, but this was just a bit more fun than opening a can and boiling its contents.

He sips on a cold one alone on one of the set of logs by the lake, remembering days past. He was still quite strong, but was losing a bit of his muscular physique.

“Oh well” he thought “I guess I can’t do much but enjoy what I have now”

As the sun set, he was about to put out his fire before he heard some rustling in the distance. Confused, he gazed out. There was nothing up the road, and he couldn’t see past the tree line very much.

“Who’s there?” He asked to the air around him, receiving no response, besides some more rustling.

He got on the defensive, grabbing his nearby bat. “I said WHO’S THERE?” he yelled, before a figure began to approach the flames. It was noticeably drippy.

He put down the bat.

“Fuck! You slimes are always fucking scaring me.”

The slime came to light. He was a bit odd. A bit of a golden hue, bubbly, somewhat fizzy in certain areas. He was rather large. Larger than Trent, and much chubbier.

“Well we can’t just go announcing our presence!” he replied.

“What’s your name son I don’t quite recognize you.”

“The name’s Ale, and you’re a bit off. I’m no slime.”

“Oh? Then what are you?”

“Not sure. I’ve had encounters with slimes before. They’re great fuckers, but I’m not after their cum.” Ale said, before pointing at the bottle Trent was holding. “Could you spare me a bottle?”

“Interesting…” he said, thinking it over before replying “Sure.” and heading inside to his now lit RV, and grabbing two extra bottles from the minifridge, one for himself.

The two sat in front of the now dimmer campfire. Ale was fast to chug down his bottle, letting out an “ahhh” as he finished, one of his large hands resting on his gut.

“That hit the spot.” He said.

“So, what you made of if you’re not a slime?” Trent asked

“I thought you’d’ve noticed by now. All beer.”

“So, you’re a beer slime?”

“Not a slime. Some people’ve called me an elemental or something. Rumor has it there’s a water one near here, but he only comes out during the full moon.”

“Can I have a taste?”

“Sure, bring me a glass and I’ll serve a bit of myself.”

Now in complete nightfall, the two sat while Ale scooped a bit of himself with a red solo cup.

“Fuck, how the hell are you cold in this weather, and how the fuck do you taste so fucking good?”

“Are you just a fucking list of questions? Just shut up and enjoy already.”

The two didn’t speak as Trent finished his cup. The crackling fire the only noise to the now dark and quiet surrounding forest.

“Can I ask one more question?” Trent finally spoke up.

“Fuck it. What?” Ale replied

“Can I get some more beer… straight from the tap?”

“Mmmmm…” Ale spread his legs. “I thought you’d never ask.”

From between his legs grew a pair of round balls and a sizeable dick, already perking up and foaming at its tip. His big hands began to fondle his balls and stroke slowly as Trent got undressed.

Trent got on the ground in front of Ale, his foam dripping onto his face. It tasted so good…

With one quick lick from base to tip, he began to suck him off. Ale moaned as he felt Trent practically sucking him up as if his dick was a straw.

“fffuck man.”

His hands went to his sides just to better stabilize himself. He leaned back, putting another hand on the back of Trent’s head to guide him up and down. Trent began to stroke himself off and Ale felt waves of pleasure as his hands moved back towards his balls.

Ale’s dick popped off of Trent’s mouth, a stream of foam dripping down as he moved up, sitting atop Ale. He brought his dick next to Ale’s and began to frot them together, the soft cool membrane on his dick. They both continued to moan in ever growing pleasure. Even he was beginning to leak a bit of cum.

Ale managed to lift Trent up, slowly landing him right on his still dripping dick.

“Fuck! Augh!” Trent gasped as he felt Ale’s dick stretch his ass, and began to moan as it slid with ease.

“Aww fuck!” Ale responded. It wasn’t his first ass, but it was still pretty tight. He was having a bit of trouble maintaining his shape.

Trent started moving himself up and down as Ale continued to lean back, one hand on the log he was sitting on, and another holding Trent’s back. As they kept moving and picking up the pace Trent’s dick kept slapping Ale’s gut, forming waves on his surface.

“Why don’t we… mph… take this back inside before the mosquitos suck both of us up?” Ale managed to say between the moans, and after a quick nod from Trent, he managed to lift him up, his dick still in his ass, and walk into the RV. It creaked and tilted as it began to bear the load of the two.

After some careful maneuvering, Ale laid Trent on the bed in the back, legs raised by his side, and kept on humping. Faster this time. The whole RV shook with Ale’s force. Now noticeably starting to sweat and melt, Ale’s drippy hand wiped his brow. “Ready to finish this?” He managed to gasp out.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Trent gasped, followed by a quick “Fuck!”

Ale managed to shift himself even faster, his dick stretching a bit as he moved so quickly, small drips of himself latching on to Trent’s ass.

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Trent kept repeating over and over as he was slammed by the big golden elemental

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” Trent finally let out, as he closed his eyes and a shot of his white seed burst from his dick, a moan of pleasure emanating from his lips, before some more of that foam lands in his agape mouth. As he looks up, he can see Ale, also cumming all over him, his foamy golden seed dousing him fully. He’s cumming pretty hard, practically having to hold himself up as he yells “Fuck! FUCK!” over and over. Trent’s already done cumming and he moves on over to his still cumming partner to get some more of his beer.

Shot after shot lands on his mouth, each better tasting than the last as Ale stops screaming and starts just gasping from the pleasure.

Trent looks up to see Ale barely be able to keep his shape, finally puddling at his big feet.

“Augh! Augh! AUGH!” Ale lets out as one final long shot of his cum goes straight into Trent’s still sucking mouth, and finally with a now much quieter “aww fuck yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….” He drops all control of his liquid, dropping to a complete puddle on the floor of Trent’s RV.

Trent himself can’t really keep up anymore, and just collapses back on the bed.

* * *

The next morning Trent wakes up the pool still in front of him. The birds chirp as he serves himself a bowl of cereal in the compact kitchenette and sits in the RV’s small booth. Ale finally manages to pick himself up out of his puddle, just a bit slimmer than last night.

“morning!” He says.

“Morning Ale.” Trent replies, a bit sleepy still. “Want a beer before you go?”

“huh?”

“Well I know you slimes…” He cut himself off and thought about it. “Well slimes are usually moving from place to place and don’t stay with me for long.”

“Well I ain’t a slime, now aren’t I?” He said in a matter of fact tone as his hand landed on the top shelf above the booth.

“…You wanna stay?”

“You seem like a nice guy, and besides I love your beer and I’m sure you love mine.”

Trent thought it over as Ale grabbed a mug and a beer from the minifridge. He sat down and scooped a bit of himself into the mug and handed it off to Trent.

“It’s too early for a drink, don’t you think?”

“It’s always happy hour somewhere uh…” Ale too began to think. “Shit I never got your name.”

“Trent.” He spoke. “Trent’s my name.”

“Well Trent, what you think?”

“Keep the mug.” He said as he stood up after a minute of thinking it over. “If I’m going to drink this, I better drink it the way it’s meant to.”

His hands reached below the table to find Ale’s slowly growing balls.


	10. LC9: A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David’s out for a weekend at his winter cabin, and someone else is waiting there to give him a warm welcome.
> 
> (This chapter is also a multi-chapter piece. Perhaps I should've made this a Series instead of a multi chapter work. Oops)

##  Chapter 1

Ah wintertime. Finally, David can get some good use of his cabin up in the north. He simply can’t wait for the view of the nearby mountains as fresh pines surrounding him while he sips a morning coffee from the back porch. That’s tomorrow morning though. It’s already nightfall as he begins the long drive up into the forest.

A few minutes later he’s finally driving up to the front of his cabin. It’s rather windy outside.

“Fuck I hope I can warm the place up quickly” He mutters, his breath condensing ahead of him.

With a hard slam shut he closes the front door, his one bag at his feet carrying the clothes he’ll need for the weekend. As he flicks some lights on, he notices something.

 _It’s rather warm here isn’t it?_ He thinks. Shit! Maybe he left the heater on.

 _Or maybe…_ The lone thought creeps up in his head. Not wanting to be ambushed in his own home, he grabs a nearby bat.

He starts scanning the first floor. Nothing major. Just a kitchen off to the left and a living room to the right. After that he can check the one bedroom and bathroom upstairs.

He rounds the corner into the living room. Lights on and nobody is in sight, nothing is stolen. He’s confused but doesn’t want to take any risks and keeps looking. Coming around to the kitchen, he spots him in the dark. Looks like he’s also looking for him. He flicks the lights on and swings hard. Nobody’s fucking messing around with his vacation. He hits the man’s lower back with all his might, eyes closed.

He hears a glorp sound as it impacts and looks down. The bat is encased in some purple translucent liquid, the handle poking out where he held it. He looks up to see a face made up of that liquid looking back at him.

They both scream in panic “Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK!” David yells, not quite thinking straight as he runs up the stairs and locks the door trying to figure out what the fuck that was and what the fuck he’s going to do.

Quickly he pats his pockets before realizing his phone is downstairs in his bag.

“SHIT!” he yells. It’s too high up to jump from the windows, there’s no phone up here, and there’s no way he’s facing that _thing_ down there.

Stuck in a panic he hears a knock on his door.

“Hey hey calm down ok calm down I’m not going to hurt you. You got me in a panic. For fuck’s sake man, don’t jump on someone like that.”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” David asks still scared out of his mind.

“Look man first things first your bat is still stuck inside my mass and I think you should take it out because I have no fucking clue where to put it.”

“Don’t FUCKING MOVE”

“For fuck’s sake man I’m a literal slime I could probably fit most of myself right under this door I’m not going to hurt you just come out here and let’s sort this out ok?”

David didn’t speak. He was sure as fuck he wasn’t going to step outside.

“Look, OK you wuss. I’m going to leave this bat right here in front of this door and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

David’s still hyperventilating as his mind finally starts to think. He’s so confused and has millions of thoughts running through his head.

“You want anything?” The voice yelled from below. “I’m sure there’s some coffee or something leftover around here.”

Carefully he opens his door. The cold fluorescent lights of his kitchen faintly beaming onto the ceiling of the stairs. His careful steps are echoed by the creaking of the wood.

A large, muscular, dripping purple man is sitting on his breakfast table. He’s wearing some white shorts and nothing more. At the center of his chest is a weird black ball about the size of an apple. He’s quite larger than David.

“Ah you finally came down. But you didn’t answer, what do you want?”

“Nothing uh… I’m ok… I think.” David responds.

“Ah! The man speaks!” He says. “You sure you don’t want anything?”

“You said you had coffee?” David says sitting down in front of him.

“Well, I think it’s _your_ coffee technically. Let me see if you have any. I don’t drink that stuff.”

He walks by, leaving a small trail of drips.

“Don’t worry, I can clean myself up.” He says

“Now let’s see…” He starts looking through the cabinets.

“I’m sorry who are you?” David finally musters up.

“Name’s Colin. I’m a slime from around here. Found your neat little cabin and thought it was abandoned. Guess not. You’re David no? It’s on your bag.” He stops before muttering “Aha! Looks like there’s some left here. Let’s see if I can figure this out.”

As he’s setting up the coffeemaker, he speaks up again “Look, I made as little of a mess as possible just in case. Don’t spend much time here, just the cold nights. Aside from me, I have a bit more mass upstairs in the bathroom. I leave it there so I can be nimbler while I’m out and about. I can pick that up and be on my way.”

He serves up the coffee into a nice cup and plops it down in front of David.

“Want some milk with that?”

“…yeah”

Colin walks back to the counter and opens the fridge, grabbing some milk.

“Shit that’s expired” He whispers before saying “Let’s see if you stored some long-life milk around here.”

“Hey wait, why do you have to be nimbler out there? What do you do?”

“Us slimes live on your cum. I try to go around and find people willing to give me some. The nearby town is full of them. I’m a regular at some of the businesses down there, along with a few other slimes around here.” He grabs a liter from another cupboard. “Haven’t asked you because well… it’s not really polite now is it.” He plops the liter and some sugar down on the table.

“Alright, let me go ahead and grab the rest of myself and head on out.”

Colin heads upstairs. As David sips on his coffee, he hears a distant sound of a thick liquid shifting.

“Welp” He looks up seeing Colin now chubbier, but still built. “It was nice meeting you David. Enjoy the cabin.”

Just as Colin was about to walk out the back-door David stops him with a “Wait!”

Colin looks back.

“Aren’t you going to freeze? It’s not even midnight and its already pretty cold.” David hesitates a bit before offering “Maybe you should spend the night.”

“Well if you’re offering, I’m ok with that.”

Colin moves back and sits down as David stares in disbelief.

“I know it’s a little odd to see me like this after you saw me so fit and strong. Trust me I don’t like this shape much myself. Just gotta hold my mass somehow.”

“No, no it’s not that. I’m just fascinated.”

“Never seen a slime before?”

“Nope”

“Heh. How long has it been since you last came around here?”

“A while. It’s probably been a few years. I live in the city now, work for a software development company.”

“Explains the plaid shirt and the beard. Never really understood why that’s the aesthetic to be honest.”

As David finished up his coffee and set it back in the kitchen, the two stood in front of themselves.

“Well I think I’m…” David started

“Yeah I think it’s pretty late.”

The two stood in silence. David’s eyes drifted back to the shorts.

“You curious?” Colin said, a sly grin on his face.

“Sorta…” David replied.

“All up to you man.” Colin said.

David moved closer to Colin, his hands outstretched, feeling Colin’s shape. It was soft, almost like rubber, and rather warm. Colin moaned as David’s hands brushed his large pecs.

“A little fun wouldn’t hurt now, would it?” David comments, a little smirk on his face.

He steps back a bit to unbutton his shirt, his broad hairy chest in plain view for Colin. As he drops his pants, he can already see Colin’s white shorts begin to turn purple.

“Damn, I don’t usually get to see many hairy people around here.” Colin says, dripping a little more.

Colin starts to reach for his shorts before David’s hands stop his. “Let me do this.” He says.

Colin’s shorts drop as his dick springs up in front of David’s face, his feet lifting up from his considerable puddle to get rid of what hid his cock.

“Holy shit that’s big” David looks in astonishment.

“I’ve still got more. All packed right here.” Colin’s big hands grab his huge balls “I can make it as big as you want.”

“Let me deal with this for now.”

Colin leaks a bit of pre as David’s hands begin to fondle his balls. David licks it up, both moaning as he does so.

“Oh, how I’ve missed some good cock.” David says before shoving it into his mouth.

“Ffuck…” Colin moans, one of his big hands holding him upright while another lands on the back of David’s head. His puddle is growing considerably now.

His cock twitches as it drips when David stops sucking. “Fuck man, how do you suck so good?” Colin moans.

“I guess I’m used to it.” David stands up, his chest landing on top of Colin’s gut. Colin lifts David up as their lips meet, his much larger tongue dancing with David’s as they both moan and his dick gets longer. Colin’s falling farther back before he slips and splats onto the floor, David sinking slightly into him cushioning the blow.

Colin laughs a bit.

“Fuck, looks like I’m not!”

They both laugh a bit more as Colin continues to melt into a puddle. David flips around finding Colin’s long dick poking out from a flat puddle, his partner holding him from behind.

“How about you fill me up daddy” David says seductively, angling Colin’s cock towards his open ass, spreading his legs wide.

“Fuck yeah.” Colin says, before lining up and humping upwards. David exhales a sharp moan, feeling himself stretch.

“Fuck!” He yells, his legs bouncing up and down as Colin continues to fuck him.

“Hey Colin, why don’t you use some of that extra cock you said you had and give something for me to do up here?”

“Fffuuck!” Colin moans “Let’s see what I can do… mph!”

Out of Colin’s excessively wide puddle come out two copies of himself surrounding David, their two cocks also twitching, begging for attention.

“Now this is what I’m talking about…”

Colin’s already being slammed with pleasure when David begins to suck on his clone’s dick, while stroking the other.

“Augh! FUCK!” He yells, all three of his faces filled with immense pleasure as he gets closer to his orgasm. David on the other hand moans deeply. He’s enjoying the fuck out of this.

Colin’s humping in all directions, his balls bouncing back and forth, just about to burst from the massive pleasure he’s receiving. His clones can barely keep their shapes up as they begin to drip heavily while David continues to suck, stroke, and take all of his cocks.

“Fuck man… I can’t take much more.” Colin manages to moan, almost out of breath.

“I can’t either. Fuck…” David replies “Let’s finish this right! Give me everything you’ve got!”

Colin’s dicks grow further as David struggles to take them in.

“FUCK!” David yells in pleasure.

His moans are quickly drowned out as he begins to deepthroat one of Colin’s cocks.

“Augh! Augh! FUCK! I can’t take it! I’m gonna cum!” Colin yells as he tenses up, “Fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FFFFfffuuuuuuuuuuck….”

His dicks burst in unison splashing David all over. He can feel Colin’s jizz shoot up his ass and down his throat. He too begins to cum instantly, a yell of pleasure filling the room. His own seed splashes all over himself, mixing with Colin’s.

“Fuck! Fuck… Fffuck…” Colin moans, out of breath and melting down slowly.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck…” David moans, finally shooting his last shot of seed. Colin isn’t far behind him. Soon enough he’s lying on the kitchen floor on a puddle, all naked as Colin’s laid-back torso behind him finishes melting down.

“Fuck man…” Colin says. “That was fucking good…”

With that he melts down completely, leaving David alone. He’s too tired to move up, and collapses back.

##  Chapter 2

When he wakes up, he notices he has a blanket on top of him and a pillow behind his head. As he rustles up, he sees Colin at the kitchen preparing him another cup of coffee.

“Finally, you’re awake!” He says, as he comes by to help him up with an outstretched drippy hand.

“Was getting worried you wouldn’t wake up. Here I made you some more coffee.” He continues

“Thanks” David says.

As he sits down, he notices both of them are still fully naked.

“Should I put on my clothes?” He asks

“Only if you want to. I think I’m going to keep the shorts off for a while though if that’s ok with you.” Colin says back from the kitchen. He returns with a cup and a bottle of juice.

“You drink Cranberry?” David asks confused.

“Yeah it helps me gain some more cock mass. Heard about it from some other slimes around here.”

As the two of them sip, David notices Colin gets a bit drippier.

“One side effect though is that it makes me lose some hardness for a little while. Don’t worry I can clean this up once I’m back hardened up.”

Colin’s puddle grows as David finishes up and heads to the kitchen to get everything cleaned up.

“Hey Colin”

“Yeah?”

“How flexible are you guys, as slimes?”

“Pretty flexible. Depends on your definition.”

“How about you show me something you think would impress me.”

“Hmmm…” Colin thinks. “How about this. You’re lucky I’m a bit drippier so I can do this.”

Colin melts down fully and his puddle rapidly makes its way to David’s feet.

“How about this?” He says from below as he begins to reform, encasing David, leaving some space for his head by tilting his to the side, and lifting him up so he’s more or less lined up.

David feels himself float inside of Colin, and both of their cocks begin to rise from their dormant state.

“Fuck… it feels good to have your hairy chest on my core.” Colin moans. Between the now free-floating hairs on his pecs, David notices the weird black ball he saw at Colin’s center.

“That’s your core?”

“Yep. Real sensitive…” Colin’s big hand begins to stroke his larger pecs, rubbing his nipples.

David’s smaller arms stick out of Colin’s mass, lifting himself up with one and stroking his own dick with the other. Colin begins to melt slightly as he begins to stroke himself slowly, his huge balls jiggling.

“Mmmm… You know that feels pretty good…” David moans

Colin melts some of his mass off into the puddle to match David’s proportions. Without noticing, David’s hand is now on both his and Colin’s cock.

Colin moans as he feels himself being stroked. The hand massaging himself now holds onto David who’s beginning to stick out more.

Colin’s other hand begins to stroke their cocks, overtaking David’s smaller hand. David moans hard as he feels Colin’s large, smooth, drippy hand tend to him. David’s hand is left to roam Colin’s melting chest.

“Fuck…” Colin gasps as David reaches for his pecs, rubbing his nipples again.

Colin picks up the pace slowly as the two moan endlessly, David still held only by Colin’s mass.

David reaches inside of Colin’s chest, caressing the core inside. Colin lets out another, harder moan, his mass melting more as he shoots a bit of pre.

“Fuck man… don’t stop…” he says under his breath as he continues to stroke.

David lifts himself up to kiss Colin again, the two sharing in pleasure as they both continue moving their arms almost mechanically.

“Fuck you really want to get me to cum, don’t you?” Colin manages to say as he interrupts, small strings of his mass dangling between their faces.

“That’s the idea isn’t it?”

David’s legs begin to rub up and down next to Colin’s balls, each hair tingling past.

“Augh! Fuck!” Colin moans, picking his pace up. Small bits of his hand flung off around the kitchen. He doesn’t take time to reciprocate and stroke David’s balls with some of his mass.

“Fuck! Fuck!” David yells. He’s getting close.

“oh FUCK!” Colin yells, shooting a bit of pre again. “Won’t last much longer David”

Colin picks up the pace again. More and more bits of himself are flung off as his puddle keeps growing. David’s about to reach down for his cock again when Colin tenses up, and with a loud “FUCK! FFFUCK! FFFUUUU-“ His first shot of thick seed shoots out of his tip, splattering all over the kitchen.

“Aw FUCK yeah… Fuck FUCK!” Colin says before he shoots again. Hard moan after hard moan as he cums. David isn’t far behind as his dick starts to shoot its own load.

“Fuck FUCK” he moans as he slowly starts coming down, gently being dropped back on the floor as he still cums.

Colin’s jizz continues to shoot of his dick weaker and weaker until he finally lets out one large “FUUUUUUUUCK!” and with that he falls back onto the floor, his mass splashing down.

David’s left sitting on the floor on top of the purple translucent fluid, not tired enough to sleep this time. He rests for a bit, out of breath, before standing back up, admiring the mess that was Colin.

“Damn…” he says

##  Epilogue

Before the two knew it, the weekend was up, and David needed to head back to the city to go back to work.

“Will you come back soon?” Colin asks.

“Probably, now that I have you here! Keep the cabin safe, ok? I’ll let you know if I come back with some friends so you can be prepared.”

“Alrighty! I’ll keep this cabin impeccable!”

“Alright Colin. Stay safe.”

“Stay safe David. See you soon!”

With that, David drove off, and Colin went back inside. As he dropped some of his mass back in the tub, he pondered which local business he’d go down to today.


	11. LC10: A Night in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tim and Nick pull in for some rest from their long road trip, they’re in for quite a BIG surprise.

The cool white streetlights flew by one at a time as Nick and Tim drove onwards into the night on the interstate. Tim was dozing off on his phone as he laid back while Nick was fiddling with the radio.

“Damn it!” He yelled in frustration. “Isn’t there any good music out here in America?”

“Nick it’s getting late.” Tim said, a small yawn interrupting him. “We’ve been driving almost the entire day and we just got into the US like an hour ago. There really was too much traffic. We’ve got to stop soon.”

“Come on just a little bit further.”

“Nick it’s fucking 11 PM. Let’s get some good rest and head back on our way tomorrow. I don’t want both of us getting hurt.”

“Fine.”

“Take the next exit I’m sure we can find some motel or something.”

The cool blue turned to warm orange as they hopped off the highway.

“You sure we can find something here?”

“I’m sure. Just keep going. Look!”

He pointed to a small little sign pointing out a motel down the street. The two drove further away from the interstate into a pretty secluded road before finding it.

“Paradise Motel” Tim read the sign in front of it aloud.

“Well it sure doesn’t look like paradise” Nick said, tired and finding distaste in its rather poor state. It was a one story, stretched out building with the office at one side. “Oh well at least it has vacancy.” He continued.

The two of them got off in the nearly empty parking lot and managed to wake up the old man behind the counter at the front desk. It was easy enough to get a room for cheap.

As they opened the door, they saw a decently sized room with a nice sofa, two twin beds, a small relatively old TV, and a small bathroom off to the side.

“Not bad.” Nick said, still a bit tired but a little more energized after having stood up for the first time in a while.

Tim went out and grabbed one of the bags, along with a few cans of soda they had lying around. They weren’t cold but at least it’d be something before bed.

The two sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. They’d stripped down to their underwear. It was rather hot for some reason, and they didn’t want to risk opening a window this deep into a forest. They shut the lights just to make it easier on them when they inevitably dozed off.

“Late night TV is really a bore.” Nick said.

“Tell me about it.” A new voice said.

“Huh?” Tim perked up from his sleepiness. He looked up to see a much larger figure to his left near the beds. Tim wasn’t so small, slim yes, but definitely average sized.

“Mind if I join you guys?” the voice asked

“Mind telling us who you are?” Tim replied

“I’m Rob, I live in this motel. I can move over to another room. Not many people come here so I can usually stay in these rooms for some time.”

“How do you even get in?”

“I’m a slime. It’s easy slipping through the crack under the door, and the ventilation connects most rooms.”

“You’re a what?” Tim was noticeably a little scared.

“Hmm! A slime! What an odd place to find one of you guys.” Nick said, much more confidently, “Sure go ahead and join us.”

“Thanks” Rob said, and sat down in the middle of the two. He managed to get a good look at him with the glow of the TV. He definitely was a slime. Gray from the looks of it. Thick but still dripping, a small puddle lay where he once stood. He was one of the larger ones, probably large enough to grab him without hesitation. He got a bit excited as he knew what happens next, but didn’t want to spoil it for Tim.

“So, you’ve read up on us?”

“Yeah you guys are basically urban legends at this point. Didn’t expect to find one of you guys out here. Guess I’m just lucky. I’m Nick, and he’s Tim.”

“Pleasure to meet you all.” Rob said, a cheery tone in his voice. He shook their hands with his slightly drippy one.

“Got a core, Rob?”

“Used to have one. Large and spiky. Went coreless a while back, really pleasurable experience. Shame I can’t do it twice.”

The two laughed. Tim was still anxious but was calming own.

Nick got a closer look, perhaps too close for his judgement. His own dick was getting harder. He looked down to see…

“Nothing?” Nick thought to himself.

He was confused. Everything he read said slimes had big cocks and yet Rob’s was nowhere to be found.

Tim was already beginning to doze off as Nick started asking nervously.

“Hey Rob… Is it true what they say about you slimes?”

“What about?”

“You know the uh…” he starts twiddling his fingers.

“Oh, I know what you mean.” He says lying back on the sofa, looking forward. “Not really one of those types of slimes. I mean I do have one and I do use it from time to time, but I don’t like doing it unless it’s necessary.” He pauses for a moment, before looking at him “I mean unless you want to do it.”

“I might…”

“Up to you.” He opened up his legs wide, an empty crotch between them “You’ll have to make it grow though.”

Nick dropped his underwear and got down between Rob’s legs, sitting atop his puddle. It was impressive to see such a big slime standing over him. He gently stroked around his crotch as it slowly began to emerge. First just a nub, growing to a long, thick pole, throbbing atop two large, dangling balls. Rob moaned as he did so, before he stopped, patting Nick’s head to get his attention.

“Your friend going to be ok there, Nick?” he said, his head tilting to point at Tim, who was starting to sink into Rob’s side.

“I don’t know. He’s probably too tired.”

“We can leave him out of this”

“Leave me out of what?” Tim snapped back up.

“Did you not hear anything?” Rob said.

“Just have a little fun with us Tim. I know about these slimes. Trust me, it’s safe.” Nick said

“…ok I’ll trust you.” Tim replied, more relaxed.

Nick’s hands continued to stroke Rob’s dick. It was larger than he anticipated. Probably couldn’t wrap his whole hand around it. For now though, he stroked it as best he could while stretched his hand down, reaching for Nick’s cock.

Rob began to moan slightly, as did Nick. His whole dick was encased by Rob’s big cool hand.

Tim was a little more hesitant as he took off his underwear, but once his dick was wrapped, it didn’t take much more for him to feel fully relaxed. The cool clay like substance was pleasuring him in all angles as another finger jiggled his balls.

Rob moaned. “Fuck…” as Nick began to tend to his balls. They were surprisingly heavy.

Soon after Nick managed to get Rob’s dick in his mouth, its cool texture rubbing against his tongue.

Rob began to melt down, the puddle at his base growing. Tim would join him soon after as the two tried to share Rob’s cock. Both of them licking it up and down leaving trails behind their tongues as a small drip of pre leaked from its tip. Rob leaned back, his head facing up to the roof as he moaned. His two big hands landed on the back of their heads, guiding them as they licked, and their hands fondled. A pair of tentacles raised from Rob’s puddle to continue the work done by his hands.

“Now now…” He said between moans “No need to share.” 

With a small push and a moan, Rob’s dick split into two smaller dicks.

“That should be a little more manageable for the two of you.”

The two moaned as they could now suck without interruption from the other. Nick could feel Rob’s balls churning. Rob cooed as his dicks were tended to. Melting down even more, almost as if he was slipping from the sofa. The two moaned as Rob’s large hands guided them up and down, and his small tentacles tended to their dicks and balls. Nick’s other hand continued to rub Rob’s large melting gut, feeling the twitching from Rob’s dick and tasting each of his drips of pre.

“Hey, Hey.” Rob calls to the two with small pats on their heads. “Why don’t I get a piece of the action?”

Rob melts down fully, reforming on all fours between the two. “Can you two fuck me, or what?” He says, tempting the two. Tim doesn’t even answer as he moves below Rob’s dripping mass and continues to suck, uniting both dicks.

Rob doesn’t question it either. Tim’s warm mouth makes him drip a bit more heavily, and moan hard.

Nick on the other hand is up for the challenge. He hops on behind and slides it into Rob, moaning as his dick is encased again in that cool, thick mass.

Strings of Rob’s mass attach to Nick as he slams his dick in with force.

“Fuck man!” Rob moans out. “Be careful back there, will you?”

Nick continues to moan “I’ll try, but you just feel so fucking good….”

Rob’s balls swing forward and back from the force as he’s thrust forward. More bits of his pre land inside Tim’s mouth.

“Augh! Fuck!” Rob moans.

Nick picks up his pace with more force, more speed. Rob’s having trouble keeping up as his ass is assaulted with pleasure from Nick’s warm dick shoving itself in and out. Eyes shut from the pleasure he’s having serious difficulty keeping his form up, drips of him showering Tim.

“Fuck your ass feels so fucking good Rob…” Nick moans “I think I might cum soon… Mph!”

“Augh! You think I’m that far off Nick? I’m probably about to douse Tim full of cum.”

Tim moans just at the thought, one hand on Rob’s balls, the other on his own dick.

Nick picks up the pace again, now slamming Rob’s back so hard he’s leaving an imprint of his torso.

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!” Nick moans. One hard shove, and Rob feels Nick’s hot jizz shoot straight, deep into him. He moans hard, it feels so fucking good. His cum shoots out of his dick, straight into Tim’s mouth. “FFUUUCK! FUCK! FUCK! It’s so warmmmmmm….” Rob yells and moans, a face of pure pleasure as he begins to melt down. His thick globs of cum are too much for Tim, as Rob’s dick pops out of his mouth, dousing his face. He too begins to shoot straight up at Rob’s gut. Rob moans hard again, another large shot of cum out of his dick, almost like he’s having a second orgasm.

“FUCK! FUCK!” He yells, followed by a much lower “FFfuuuuuck…” as he splats down, Tim poking out of the surface, and Nick left humping at the air, dousing the puddle. Rob reforms again, half of himself above the puddle, his dick splashing himself as he moans, stroking and fondling himself.

“Fuck… Fuck…” he moans, quitter and quieter, before one last shot, and he falls silent, losing all form.

Tim and Nick are too tired to act. They fall asleep on top of Rob’s melted mass.

* * *

The next morning the two rise out of Rob’s sticky clay like mass. He too begins to reform.

“That was a fun night you two.” Rob says

“Yep.” Nick says.

“Welp we should probably get going. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover” Tim interrupts.

“Where you all headed?” Rob asks

“We’re heading south, hopefully to Las Vegas.”

“Mind if I join you two? I’ve been meaning to head farther south. It gets far too cold up here.”

“Just don’t go too far south. You’ll start to boil away!” Nick joked.

The three laughed.

“No, but seriously, you can join us for the ride down. We’ve got the whole back row empty. Let me just get everything going here and we can be on our way.” Nick said

After checking out, the two twinks and the slime were on their way back on the interstate heading south.


	12. LC11: Slow Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s not the only one who enjoys the cool slow waves of the ocean at night.

The sun has long since set, and a once bustling tourist beach now lies empty as waves of ocean water gently crash on the shore, the leaves of the surrounding palms swaying in synchrony.

Well, almost empty.

Matt is all by himself sitting on a beach chair, enjoying the sounds. His eyes shut as he becomes surrounded by them, his blonde hair rustled by the cool salty ocean breeze.

Before long though, the constant rhythm is interrupted by a distant crackle, slowly getting closer. Looks like he’s not the only one out here. He looks out and sees a distant figure approaching. The moon shines on them. It appears to be a green translucent man carrying another chair, a towel, and a strange small rock at his center.

Matt’s pretty confused. Is he seeing things?

The man approaches him, waving in the distance. Matt waves back, still confused.

As he gets closer, he greets him with a cordial “Hey!”

“Hey there…” Matt says, looking the man up and down. He’s most definitely green and translucent.

“Name’s Mike, you?”

“Matt.”

“Hey Matt, mind if I sit with you?”

“No, not at all.”

Mike sets down his towel and sits on his chair, legs stretched outward.

“You know I may be a pretty hard slime but I still get sand all over my feet.” He lifts one foot and ejects the sand off of it. “It’s pretty annoying to be honest.” He does the same with his other foot.

“A hard slime?”

“Yeah. Never seen one of us?”

“No…?”

“Relax I don’t bite. I’m just here to see the waves.” He said adjusting himself. “Can’t come here during the day. The sand is too hot and I just start to melt through it. Not to mention all the people around here.”

He pauses for a moment before continuing. “Never really seen one of you guys out here this late at night.”

“Yeah I don’t usually come out here.” Matt responds.

The waves continue to crash, the ocean reflecting the moonlight. The two get a better look at each other. Matt’s a young fit blonde, while Mike’s a slightly older twunk. Matt’s wearing nothing but some short trunks, while Mike is… uh…

“Hey!” Matt jumps “I thought this wasn’t a nudist beach!”

“Oh, it isn’t. Sorry about that I can cover up if you want. I wasn’t expecting to find anyone here”

“No, no its ok” Matt calms down “I just… wasn’t expecting that either. Fucking hell.”

“It’s not a problem Matt. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m serious, its ok. Just got a bit shocked.”

“Your choice.” Mike said.

Matt stared silently, it was a pristine, uncut cock, glistening in the moonlight, large balls below it just filled with cum. It took him a bit before he started with “Can I…”

“I’m all yours” Mike interrupted, laying back. “Just let me see yours too…”

Mike extended an arm out, reaching for Matt’s trunks. His hand slipped through and found Matt’s rock-hard long cut cock.

“Looks like someone’s excited too…”

Matt stood up and dropped his pants. He put himself in front of Mike’s spread open legs, fondling his balls.

Mike moaned as a bit of pre leaked from his tip, and moaned harder as Matt began to stroke his cock.

“Like that?” Matt said softly

“Yeah…” Mike moaned

Matt carefully approached his dick with his face and stuck it in his mouth. Slowly he lifted up and down, almost to the rhythm of the waves behind him.

“Fffuck…” Mike moaned. He was melting a bit already, even as hard of a slime as he was. Laid back, arms dangling by his side, he enjoyed Matt’s warm mouth. Matt began to tend to his own dick, his hand starting to stroke.

Mike noticed, and sat back up.

“Why don’t you sit down. I can tend to that dick much better than you can.” He said.

Mike stood up and Matt sat down, legs spread wide, dick standing tall. Mike lined himself up facing him, then lowered himself onto Matt’s dick.

“FFuuuck…” Matt moaned; his dick encased in a thick, tight, warm gel.

Mike slowly moved up and down, Matt reaching for his dick with one hand, holding his lower back with the other. Mike’s motions were making waves in his fluid. His legs were already dripping down, collecting in a small puddle growing around the chair Matt was sitting in.

Mike moaned as Matt’s hand traveled farther up caressing his chest.

“What’s that weird little rock you have at your center?” Matt asked between moans.

“It’s my core. It’s really sensitive…. Mph… Don’t touch it too much I don’t want to cum just yet. Your dick is so gooood….” Mike moaned back.

With a gentle pressure Matt’s hand broke through Mike’s now melting membrane, reaching for his core. Mike let out a quick gasp, unprepared for the pleasure of Matt’s fingers dancing on top of it.

“Fuck… Don’t stop…” Mike moaned.

Mike’s puddle was getting pretty big, his dick twitching and dripping in anticipation.

“I’m getting close Matt…” He moaned “Real close…”

“Me too.” Matt replied

Mike was melting hard now. His core was slowly dropping down his mass. Drips of his ass started to wrap around Matt’s legs, balls, and ass as he raised himself for the last few times. Matt’s feet were laying in a cool puddle of green fluid.

“Fuck… Fuck…” Matt started, out of breath. He was beginning to hump upwards.

“Fuck!” Mike yelled, his core now getting close to Matt’s dick

“Holy shit… Fuck… FUCK! FFFUCK!” Matt started to moan harder and harder before with one loud, long “FFFUUUUUUCK!” He burrowed his long dick straight up, brushing past Mike’s core before shooting a thick burst of cum into his chest.

“Augh! FUCK! FUCK!” Mike was quick to cum himself, leaning back, his dick shooting cum all over Matt’s chest and face. Now leaned back, Matt’s long hard shots of cum burst through his stomach, landing on top of Mike’s chest where it would be reabsorbed.

The two screamed in pleasure, Mike slowly melting in thick large globs down to the puddle at Matt’s feet.

It wasn’t long before Matt was just shooting cum on his own chest as Mike finally melted down at his feet.

“Fuck man…” Mike moaned, his face on his puddle. “Thanks for the ride. That was fucking good.”

Matt’s got a sticky mess all over himself.

“Fuck your cum tastes good.”

Mike reformed a bit, his harder slime still slightly controllable in his haze. Climbing back up Matt’s leg his face moved to clean up the mess. “Can’t let any of it go to waste.”

Matt’s hand landed on the back of Mike’s head, he could see him suck up all of the cum he had on him, even the small drops at the tip of his dick. The two kept moaning as they felt their afterglow.

As he finished, his still puddling shape managed to form itself upright.

“Welp. I should go before I melt down and seep through the sand.” He said “It’s still going to be a pain to clean it out of this puddle I’ll drag but oh well. You should head back too. It’s getting kinda late.”

“Yeah I probably should.” Matt said as he put on his shorts, a small bit of green fluid left on him.

“Anyways, nice seeing you Matt. Maybe we could see ourselves here some time again.” he said with a wink, and started to flow away in his puddle.


	13. LC12: Not Quite Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Tom, thanks for hooking me up with this guy.”  
> “Yeah about him… uh”  
> “What?”  
> “There may have been something I didn’t quite tell you”  
> “Tom, what are you saying”  
> “Well, Peter… It’s just that he’s-“  
> “Look I’ve got to go, he’s here. I just hope it isn’t bad.”

Peter set his phone down, the distant sounds of the city beyond his large kitchen window interrupted again by his apartment doorbell. He slammed his hands on his dimly lit breakfast table. “God damnit this better not be fucking serious”

He walked through his kitchen and up to the door, sighed for a moment, before opening the door.

“Hey-“ He stopped mid-greeting. In front of him stood a slim, no more than 19-year-old man, a cute round face with short hair.

He was also made out of some translucent green fluid, wearing clothes that are probably also made out of it, and had a silver ball around the size of a tennis ball at the center of his chest.

“Hi there! You must be Peter, no?” He said.

“Yeah and I guess you’re Josh.”

They stood there awkwardly for a bit before Josh broke the silence. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Peter replied, still shocked.

As Peter closed the door Josh spoke again. “Impressed, huh? I bet you didn’t believe Tom when he told you.”

“Told me what?”

Josh froze. “He didn’t tell you?”

Peter shook his head slightly.

“That bastard!” Josh cursed, running over to Peter’s phone, before stopping again. “Can I use your phone for a sec?”

“Yeah sure uh…”

“Perfect thanks.”

His fingers flew on the small screen’s keyboard writing an angry text to Tom.

“Tom it’s Josh, what the FUCK?! You told me you told him man! This is so fucking awkward and it’s your fault.”

Peter sat down in front of him as he typed. Gently, Josh plopped the phone down on the table, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, even though Peter could still see his face through them.

The two fell silent again, both unsure what to do.

Josh sighed before saying “Look, I’m sorry Peter. I shouldn’t have trusted Tom so much.” He said standing up. “If you want, I can just go and we can forget this whole thing happened.”

“No no, I’m just…” Peter stood up, and paused thinking what to say “Please stay.”

“Oh… Alright” both sat back down.

“What… What are you?” Peter said as Josh got cozy.

“I’m a slime, a big blob of mass all controlled by my little core right here.” He said pointing to the silver sphere in his chest.

“How’d you even meet Tom?”

“I’m new in town and he found me late at night on the metro. He told me he was straight, not something I was expecting to be honest considering all the people I’ve met before” He let out a small chuckle “I guess it was bound to happen eventually though. Anyways he told me he knew you, a gay guy looking to hookup and well, here we are!”

Josh spread his arms out, laying back. After about a minute of seeing Peter’s confused face, he sat up on his chair.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?” Peter said

“I mean I know you weren’t expecting a slime, much less knew what I was, so… Are you still up for, you know?”

Peter paused for a moment before speaking again.

“Well… I guess...”

Josh stood up, and walked over to Peter, his clothes practically melting back into his skin, revealing a slightly toned chest. Peter was about to stand up, moving his chair back. Josh stopped him, sitting on his lap, facing him, his green legs at either side. Peter moaned as his dick start to tent in front of Josh’s crotch, his own dick starting to grow out of it. “If there’s one thing you’d like to know about slimes…” Josh said as he started to take off Peter’s shirt “We fucking love taking some dick.”

Peter’s shirt slid off, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss, his tongue dancing inside Josh’s wet mouth. Josh’s hands caressed Peter’s broad back, slowly dropping down to his pants, undoing its button and zipper.

Josh raised Peter up, laying him on the breakfast table. He spread his legs wide as Peter dropped his pants. Josh managed to get a peek at Josh’s dick through his legs. It was rather large and thick, probably 6 or 7 inches, and was paired with some low, large dangling balls. It was bigger than anything he’s seen in a while. He started melting slightly as he bit his lips and started to stroke himself, a small bit of pre leaking out of his dick.

Peter’s large hands spread Josh’s cheeks, his face landing right in between them. The almost Jell-O like consistency of his mass was easy to shape to fit it. His tongue stretched the gelatinous inside. Josh gasped at the pleasure, his dick twitching, shooting a jet of pre. His puddle was already starting to drip off the table.

He sat up slightly, one hand reaching to the back of Peter’s head. “Ffuck…” he moaned, “Deeper!”

Peter stopped, and moved his hands to take hold of Josh’s legs. “Can’t go deeper with that! Looks like you need the main course.”

With that, he slid his long, thick cock into Josh’s ass.

Instantly, Josh felt a wave of pleasure, and so did Peter. He’d never felt something so cool, so tight and yet, so squishable around his dick. It was odd seeing his dick through the person he was fucking, but he didn’t mind, it felt too good to care about details like that.

“Fffuuuck!” Peter moaned, before humping Josh again, and again.

Josh continued to melt, stroking himself, bits of his hand flung to his chest. One of his arms wrapped around behind Peter’s neck to hold himself up.

“Ah Fuck! That’s some good fucking dick!” Josh moaned.

Peter raised Josh up, a large puddle left behind on the table, dripping down to the floor. Josh himself was dripping heavily too through Peter’s hands. With a dazed smile on his face he managed to say “Don’t slip on me, will you?”

Peter put Josh up against the windows that surrounded his small table, humping upwards into Josh now with ever more ferocity, almost squishing him between the windows. A thin layer of green drips began its long slow journey down the glass, strings of green mass connecting between Josh’s ass and Peter’s torso, and Josh’s legs at either side bouncing up and down between humps. The two moaned hard, noticeably getting closer and closer to their eventual climax.

“Ffuck Peter…” Josh manages to moan between grunts of pleasure.

Josh’s core was already sinking, moving closer to the action, his back sliding up and down the glass. He too was getting more and more pleasure. His legs were almost completely melted, leaving nearly nothing next to Peter’s torso.

“Let me get a good grip on myself…” Josh said, flipping himself over. Peter barely stopped; he was getting close.

Peter held on to Josh’s ass and torso as Josh tried to give himself a little space to stroke himself. He was barely able to stand in the puddle of goop. Peter was shoving fast and hard.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Peter yelled.

“Aaaah FUCK!” Josh yelled; He could feel his dick just about to burst. Peter’s long dick felt so fucking good inside him.

“I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna CUM! FUCK! FFFFFFFF-“ Peter panted, shooting his cum straight into Josh’s ass, all the way through his now melty fluid. Josh could feel, and most importantly taste all of it. It took him over the edge. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes yelling “FUCK! FUCK! Awwww ffuuuu-“. He relaxed, revealing his cross-eyed smiling face melting down from all the pleasure, his dick spraying onto the window.

Josh slipped right through Peter’s fingers. As he was letting out his last shots of seeds, his last grunts, his pure white seed was landing on a green tinted window, dripping down onto a mass of goop which was slowly settling, a small silver ball at its center.


	14. LC13: A Midnight Sweet Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just past closing time at a small coffee shop in the center of the city, and Clark is being tempted by a midnight sweet snack.

“Thank you for your business! Have a great night.” Clark said, handing a hot coffee to the last customer for the night.

“You too cutie” He said with a small wink. Clark blushed shyly; it wasn’t the first time he’d been complimented at work, but he was still caught off guard when it happened. He was pushing 20 and working as a barista at a small coffee shop at the center of the city, and he was about to close up. As the last customer left, he locked the door and finished cleaning up. Last thing to do was bring up some more sugar from the basement for tomorrow.

As he walked down, he heard something strange. Beyond the creaking of the old city building stairs, there was some sort of… wet sloshing?

…And moans?

Clark’s heart began to race, did he just lock himself in with a burglar? Some crazed homeless person that managed to slip in? He couldn’t see that far down the stairs in the dark, the light switch was located just at the end of the stairs, and the actual storage is to the right.

With slow steps he managed to make his way down, until his foot touched the firm floor.

The light turned on with the flick of the switch, and suddenly the sounds stopped.

Clark walked into the storage, cautiously rounding the corner.

“Ah shit!”

One of the shelves had toppled over. Luckily not much had spilled out of their containers. Just some sugar and a mysterious red translucent liquid.

“Now I gotta clean all this shit up by myself. DAMNIT!” He yelled in frustration, kicking the door.

“Not all by yourself!” Clark froze as he heard another voice.

“Down here!” The voice spoke again, Clark looked down to find a face on the top of the red liquid.

“FUCK!” Clark jumped.

“Don’t be scared I’m not going to hurt you. Hold on give me a sec…” the puddle spoke, an arm reaching out from it, as if he was pulling himself out of the ground. When he was up and fully reformed, he took the shape of an 18… maybe 19-year-old man, a tad shorter, but a little chubbier than he was.

Clark moved back hands in the air ahead of him as if to offer a slight bit of protection.

“I’m serious. Sorry for the scare, though you kinda spooked me to be honest.” He said, with a slight chuckle “My name’s Ray, your friendly neighborhood slime. What are you doing in this abandoned basement?’

“Abandoned? This is for the coffee shop upstairs. How did you even get in?” Clark said confused

“There’s a small opening under the back door. I managed to slip in. This tiny little core is really useful.” He said pointing to a small black ball he had in his chest, one that Clark hadn’t noticed. “Don’t worry I didn’t eat much.”

“What did you eat?”

“Some of the sugar you had back here. Not much more than a few cups.”

“A few cups?!”

“Duh” He said in a matter of fact sort of way, and with a pat of his stomach he continued “A few teaspoons won’t sweeten my mass at all. I love keeping myself sweet, and so does everyone else. Plus, I thought it was abandoned. What an odd place to put storage.”

“How am I going to explain this to my boss?” He said starting to pace around,

“Easy. On your way up to get the sugar, you tripped and fell because the light switch was downstairs, it didn’t hurt much but all the sugar was wasted and you had to get more. Plus, this closet is so small it could probably fit upstairs. It’s a stupid move to put it down here. Add that you’ll sue for a workplace injury and they may even give you a bit of compensation.” He winked, and then continued. “Anyways, let me clean this up.”

He jumped up and splashed down into a thin, wide puddle which spawned a small army of tentacles. They quickly lifted the rack back up and put all the fallen boxes and jars back where they go. Just as soon as he started, he jumped back out of his puddle, arms stretched out saying “Tada!”

Clark just stood there, still slightly in shock.

“Well I guess I should be going from where I came. Hey, I never got your name.”

“Uh… Clark… Wait don’t go yet uh…”

“Anything you need from me Clark?”

“Yeah uh… why did you say you had to keep yourself sweet?”

“People love a sweet midnight snack, don’t you?”

“You’re… edible?”

“I’m made of some weird gel thing. I don’t know if I’m fully edible and I certainly wouldn’t want to find out! But I do know I’m edible in some parts, if you know what I mean…” He winked, this time a seductive grin on his face.

Clark approached Ray cautiously. He noticed he was… adding detail to his shape? He was sure he hadn’t seen those nipples there before. Something about them captivated him.

Ray’s thicker hands easily unbuttoned Clark’s work attire as his hands started caressing the round curves of the slime before him. It had a strange mixture of qualities. Firm, yet moldable, Cold, yet warm and inviting. They kissed, Clark getting a taste of Ray’s sweet almost fruity flavored mass.

Clark broke off the kiss moving down to Ray’s nipples. They too were strangely hard. He played around with them, a thin drip of Ray’s tongue dropping from his agape, smiling mouth, re-integrating itself in his chest. Ray moaned as Clark intensified, their dicks awakening from its slumber.

He cooed as Clark made his way further down. “You’ve got me leaking like a faucet Clark… Fuck!”

A thin string of pre dropped down to the floor, uniting with the small puddle beginning to form around Ray’s feet.

“Let’s not let any of this go to waste.” Clark said, quietly, his hand collecting some and then spreading it around Ray’s tip. Ray moaned as he felt Clark’s warm hands wrap around his member, and moaned even harder as his thick tongue started to lick its entire length.

“Ffuuck…” he moaned under his breath. His mass was slowly starting to melt more. Clark was enjoying himself, teasing Ray. His pre-cum was delicious, and his dick could not stop leaking it. His hands fondled Ray’s low hanging balls full of more of that sweet sugary stuff he craved so desperately.

It wasn’t long before the cool, gelatinous dick was in his warm, wet mouth; he was hungry for more. He moaned, kneeled in front of Ray, who was now leaning back, hand on the wall to support himself, head back, overloaded with pleasure. Clark bobbed his head up and down, gently picking up the pace. He moaned as he felt Ray’s hand on the back of his head, shoving him into his crotch. Ray wasn’t faring any better himself. He could feel himself leak, every drop, just as good as the last.

Soon enough a considerably sized puddle had grown around both of them. Ray grew some small tentacles at the base to tend to Clark’s forgotten, throbbing dick. Clark hadn’t even bothered to stroke himself, He was too concentrated on that sweet cum.

As Clark kept his pace up, he noticed how Ray’s consistency became more and more drippy. He felt his mass wobble with each time he shoved his face. Ray’s eyes were shut as he continued to drip down the side of the wall he was leaning on, his lips emitting small grunts of pleasure.

“Don’t stop! I’m so close… Fuck!” Ray moaned, shoving Clark straight into his crotch. Clark was practically drowning. He still kept taking it though, he could almost taste his even sweeter cum. He too was getting close, now stroking himself.

“Fuck! Fuck I’m gonna cum!” Ray pulled Clarks head out, opting to give himself the final strokes. “Fuck! FUCK!” He yelled, melting more and more heavily, “Ah FFUUUUUUUCK!” He yelled, heaving forward as the first rope of thick sweet, juicy cum shot out of his cock, splashing over Clark’s face. “Aw yeah! Fuck! FUCK!” Clark stuck his tongue out, trying to taste all of it, eyes closed enjoying the delicacy as he too came straight into Ray’s puddle. Ray’s head was thrown back, his face full of pleasure as he began to sink down into his puddle, his dick continuing to spray Clark.

“Fuck… Fuck…” Ray slowed down as his dick shot out some last strings of cum before with one last grunt, one last heave, he fully melted down around Clark, who was licking his lips. He laid down back on the red puddle surrounding him, arms outstretched.

“Fuck Ray that’s some sweet cum” He said.

Ray didn’t respond, he was already lost in a sea of pleasure, not knowing when he would return.

* * *

He woke up just past 2 AM, and Ray was all gone. He was still naked, but everything was cleaned up, practically no mess left behind. Quickly he got dressed and brought the sugar up, almost slipping on the stairs. As he closed and walked outside, he could swear he could’ve seen a very short, stretched red blob dash across the intersection just a few feet down from where he was standing, but when he ran to it, all he could find was a small hint of red in the black asphalt.


	15. LC14: An Unforgettable Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin’s out late and he’s met by a particularly glowing individual. (Warning TF)

Kevin’s adventuring spirit kept him going through the beaten down hiking path he was taking, though It was getting really late and he needed to get back to his car. His eyes were having trouble adjusting to the darkness as he walked along the gravel path, trees passing him by as he walked quickly.

“Fuck! I shouldn’t have stayed out this late.” He muttered through his sweaty lips.

After running for a few minutes his pale slim legs could not carry him any further, and cramped up, forcing him to stop. He kneeled over as he grunted in pain, out of breath and unable to make any significant noise.

The moon rose, providing some illumination as he drank the last of his water. His legs had stopped hurting, but he was cautious on continuing. His car was quite a ways away, and it was pretty densely forested. It was also getting cold. Very cold. There could be animals around here too. It wouldn’t really be safe to go, or stay.

His phone was dead, and he didn’t have any other flashlight. It would be rather dark, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to traverse it.

As he continued to think about the odds, he heard a rustle in the leaves around him. He froze. Could it be a bear?

As he looked around, he saw a faint blue light, slowly approaching him.

“What the fuck?” He muttered, his teeth gently chattering from the cold.

“Looks like you’re in quite the pickle out here!” A voice from the direction of the light said.

Kevin relaxed. Looks like someone came for him after all now he just had to have that man take him safely to his car and-

“Hey! Here, let me help you up”

He looked up, a translucent, bearded, seemingly hairy blue man stretching a hand out to help him, the blue light coming from his crotch. It gently illuminated his entire shape.

Kevin didn’t know how to respond to the situation.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I can help you get back to your car.” The man said. “Come on, it’s getting cold and I won’t be able to make this offer forever.”

Kevin took the hand and stood up, grabbing his backpack. The man brushed him up before asking “You OK?”

“Yeah…” Kevin managed to say. “Who… are you?”

“I’m Ian, but now’s not the time for introductions. Come on”

The two walked quickly, Ian’s glow illuminating the dark path to Kevin’s parked car.

Before long the duo had made it to Kevin’s car, both hopping in. Kevin turned on the heat to warm himself up, and his partially frozen friend.

His mind slowly started working again as his car warmed up.

“Partially frozen friend?” he thought to himself.

He looked to his right to find Ian still sitting there, still glowing dimly, still partially frozen.

As if a floodgate was opened, his now less adrenaline pumped and stressed brain was rushed with questions. His mind locked up, unable to pick out which question to ask first from the torrential outpour.

“I know you have a lot of questions”. Ian said, “But how about I ask you one first, because now it *is* the time for introductions. I already told you I’m Ian, and you are...?” he said, outstretching a gooey hand.

“I’m… Kevin” He replied, shakily outstretching his hand. He was still rather cold.

“Good lord you’re freezing Kevin! Why did you come out here with just a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt?” Ian said, turning up the heat.

“It was pretty hot during the day…” Kevin said, getting a closer look at Ian. He was a much larger, and older looking man. Despite the fact that he was starting to drip, he still had a rather sharp jawline.

“Yeah I can’t usually go out that much during the day. One of the disadvantages of being a slime under direct sunlight. You humans just tan, but us? We melt!”

“A slime?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He said, adjusting himself in the rather cramped seat. “I’m a slime, hence I’m made out of all this gooey fluid. I’m not like the others though. I found these odd crystals the other day dumped on the path and they made my cum start glowi-“

“Your _cum?!”_ Kevin interrupted.

“Yeah that’s what’s glowing down there. What did you think it was?”

“Well I didn’t even think to ask what you were, let alone why you were glowing.”

The two sat for a bit before Ian spoke again.

“Well, I guess congratulations on meeting your first slime out in the wild! You mind me sitting here and warming up a bit more? Maybe I can get farther south today. These cold nights are driving me crazy.”

“Sure…”

Kevin was mesmerized as he saw the glowing cum in Ian’s crotch, staring as it swirled. He didn’t notice his hands begin to reach for it. Ian did though.

“I see you’re rather interested, aren’t you?”

“Yeah… a bit…”

He stared a while longer before saying “How long is it?”

“As long as you want it to be.”

“Show me”

Kevin began to rub Ian’s crotch with his hand, slowly stroking as a small nub began to grow into a fully formed, long thick cock. A small tent was beginning to form in Kevin’s pants as he continued. A small glistening drop of pre formed on Ian’s cock as he undressed himself in the tiny space he had. His slim blonde-haired legs tiny in comparison to the large thighs Ian had formed.

Kevin started stroking his and Ian’s cock, gently rising up and down as the heat continued to hit them. Both of them moaned softly.

“How about we kick this up a notch.” Kevin finally said, a soft whisper.

“Like what?” Ian replied

Kevin maneuvered himself on top of Ian, legs at either side.

“How about you fill me up, daddy?”

“Careful now, I cum real hard.”

“I can’t take it.” He said with a wink.

He gently lowered himself, feeling his ass stretch as Ian’s dick went in. His large hands holding on to Kevin to stabilize him.

“FFuck it’s so big…” Kevin moaned

Kevin wrapped his arms around as his ass landed on the base of Ian’s cock.

“…Now fuck me big boy.”

Ian bit his lip as he lifted Kevin. His ass was so tight and warm compared to anything he’d seen in a long time. All the while, Kevin could feel himself stretched, Ian’s cock pleasuring every inch of his ass.

“Fuck Ian…”

Ian’s legs began to puddle on the floor of the car as he tried to maintain enough of a shape to lift Kevin. Slowly, he picked up speed.

The gentle up and down left waves on Ian’s fluid. He was melting much faster than before. He should probably bring down the heating but he was too busy with Kevin’s ass.

Kevin grunted louder and louder as his dick bobbed up and down, slapping Ian’s stomach, his head hitting the roof of his car with a gentle thump. He wiped his brow, he too beginning to sweat, although he wasn’t concerned. His glistening pale body continued to smash down on Ian.

“Harder! Fuck!” Ian moaned.

His pre was beginning to fly off of his dick, as Ian sank down into his seat.

“Aw fuck!” Ian moaned.

Kevin laid back on the dash. “Come on you can do better than that! FUCK!”

Ian started humping as hard as he could, his dripping shape squished against the constricted space he had.

“Fuck yeah! FUCK YEAH!” Kevin yelled. He was getting close as he begun to stroke his own dick.

“I’m almost there... fuck!” Ian moaned, a lot of his lower body practically completely melted and seeping into the seat.

“Then fucking fill me already!”

“Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!” Ian yelled, his final hard humps. He splashed and sloshed, sticky strings of his goop between his form and Kevin’s ass. With one long “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK”, his seed shot out of his cock like a geyser inside of Kevin’s ass. Kevin could even feel it, it shot out with so much force.

He fucking loved it.

“FUCK YES! FUCK! FFUUUUUUUCK!”

His cock burst, shooting his load all over himself, one jet at a time.

Ian wasn’t done. His next shot was even harder. Between humps he could look up and see his cum flowing through his dick.

A third one, even stronger.

Kevin kept cumming, he too somehow cumming harder and harder.

“Fuck!” He said. “I’ve never managed to cum this hard.” Ian still has his eyes shut as he shot his fourth, harder shot, Kevin was beginning to sweat even more heavily. Maybe even… starting to drip?

All of Kevin’s questions were wiped as he shot an even harder string of cum out of his cock in unison with Ian.

“Fuck! Fuck Ian! F-“ he was cut with a cough as he started bending almost unnaturally. He was melting too, and had somehow coughed up a bit of Ian’s cum.

“Aww fuck!” Ian moaned, a slight waver in his voice as he let out his sixth shot, a bit of the cum managed to shoot out of Kevin’s melted body, even if it was weaker than the last.

The two continued to melt down slowly as they continued to cum, Kevin slowly dripping into Ian’s puddle.

With one last shot Ian panted out of breath, as he let go of his form, dripping off the seat. Without his support, Kevin splashed down, mixing in with him.

The two basked in a shared afterglow for the night, Kevin eventually falling unconscious.

* * *

The next morning Kevin woke up to the soft slap of Ian’s wet hand.

“Hey, you OK?”

Kevin was sitting on the driver’s seat, fully solid, and still naked.

“Wha-?” He said patting himself all over.

“You acted real weird last night after you came. I set you here to let you rest. Trust me I may be flexible but It was still difficult.”

The bright rays of early morning peered through the leaves of the trees around the car.

“Anyways I should be going”

“No wait, didn’t I melt with you?” Kevin interjected

Ian paused, slightly shocked. “You know, you’re not the first to have said that happened. Maybe that’s why my cum is glowing.”

Kevin was still confused, his face a mix of emotions.

“Anyways, really, I have to get going. This early sunshine won’t last long and I need to cover some more ground. It was nice meeting you Kevin. Maybe we’ll see ourselves again someday.”

He stretched his hand out to Kevin, and he in turn outstretched his hand again shaking now from confusion rather than cold.

With that, Ian stepped out of the car, melted down, and was off on his merry way.

Kevin sat in his car for a while before he composed himself. Looks like Ian was nice enough to turn off the car.

Still though he’d burnt through quite a bit of gas just idling.


	16. LC15: Office Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's done with a stressful night of work, but he finds just the sort of person that can relieve it all

Jean sat in his office cubicle, his computer whirring away as it shut down. Then, with a small click, the hard drive shut off, the fan slowed to a halt, and the screen went dark. He was finally done, and it couldn’t have been soon enough. The rest of the office was dark, faintly illuminated by a few of the once bright fluorescent panels, the bustling walking and constant phone calls completely absent. In its place was the gentle rumble of a distant HVAC unit.

As he packed up his things he looked out and saw the distant glow of orange lights on rows and rows of city streets. Ones he’ll soon be driving on… but first.

“A small trip to the conference room wouldn’t hurt. Who knows, maybe they left some donuts.” He thought aloud.

He walked over, the frosted glass the only barrier between him and the small kitchen. The lights were on and he could see a figure a little larger than he was. Must’ve been George, his boss. He always stayed late, and never really bothered Jean at night. Something about the cool silent air must’ve calmed him down. Usually he was in his office, but today looks like he too was tempted by the possibility of those donuts.

Jean knocked on the door before entering, a polite, but tired “Hey George” breaking the silence.

“George?” A voice that was most definitely not George’s said in reply.

Jean hadn’t even looked at who he thought was his boss. As he looked, he saw he had made a grave error. This was not George. This was a translucent-red, shirtless, muscular yet slightly chubby man.

And he was eating the last donut.

“You know what maybe it’s best I just leave you here.” Jean said with a nervous laugh as he backed away slowly.

“Wait, you know George?” he said

Jean stopped. “Y- Yeah… He’s my boss. Why?”

The man muttered something too quietly for Jean to hear, probably thinking to himself and stood up as he more loudly said “Well as you can see, I’m not George.”

“Clearly.”

“My name’s Jackson. You’re the guy who always stays late here! I’ve been dying to ask you why when everyone else goes home. Please, sit down.”

Jean wasn’t too sure, but something about his smile calmed him. That or he was starting to get a little horny after the long hours spent staring at a screen. He sat down in the rolling chair Jackson had pulled out. Jackson sat down on the other side.

“So, you’re… Jean no? I think I’ve seen you around here enough to recognize you.”

“The more important question is who… I’m sorry, *what* are you? How did you even get here?”

“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” He said, laying back on his chair. “Well I guess you haven’t seen us before. Damn, I get tired of running this spiel with everyone I meet. I already told you I’m Jackson, I’m a slime. Big bunch of liquid with a ball shaped core which controls it all. I live in this building, and I like this office. Nice view, quiet, and most importantly, dark. Also…” he stopped to sit up and point at the empty donut box “Sometimes I can find some nice food.”

He sat back before continuing

“Now you. Why are you up here so late? It’s almost midnight!”

Jean was much more relaxed. Somehow, he felt he could trust this man, and tell him the truth. His cordial customer service smile turned into a distraught, frustrated frown. “Lots of projects way overdue. Nobody in this fucking office does their job and I have to clean up their mess. All this overtime goes unpaid too because George doesn’t want to make the rest of the branch look bad. I hope corporate fires his ass.”

Jackson had stood up and was serving Jean a cup of coffee.

“Looks like George is one big asshole.”

“You have no fucking clue.” Jean was looking down at the table, hands at either side of his head to hold it up. “It’s like this every fucking day. One day I’m going to just fucking explode in his face and just quit. Oh, I can only dream of that day. I’ll sue his ass and corporate for this shit. Not yet though. I need what little money I get.”

Jackson slid the coffee into Jean’s field of view, still holding his own mug. Even if it was late, Jean appreciated the gesture. He was already debating whether he would need one just to keep him awake on his drive home.

“Hey, wait…” Jean paused. “If you’re made of slime, won’t you melt with something as hot as coffee?”

“No, silly. This is a mug of milk.” He said

They both drank and finished up, Jean continuing to rant about his mistreatment and how HR would hear none of it.

“Who knew such a nice office could host such a shitty company?” Jackson spoke out.

“Yeah I know. At least it’s something though, and I’m not working out of some shithole.”

Jackson shrugged. “I guess.”

The two sat in silence for a bit before Jackson spoke again. “You know Jean, I think what you need is some stress relief.”

“Yeah, I guess I could use that…” Jean said, as Jackson slipped under the table, reforming next to him.

“You know us slimes are pretty good at that…”

Jackson’s fingertip landed on the tip of the tent that had been forming on Jean’s pants. The two looked at each other.

“What do you say?”

Jackson could feel Jean’s dick throb as he thought it over. It only took him a few seconds to say “Oh alright.”

Jackson melted at Jean’s feet, leaving only his upper torso to undressing him. His underwear had a wet spot of pre on them. As Jackson dragged them out of the way, he could see a small drip from its tip. He reached out his hand to stroke it. Jean moaned as another thick glob of pre dripped from his dick. Jackson’s tongue was ready to catch it.

“Damn you’re really fucking leaking.” He said. “Can’t wait to taste everything you’ve got.”

With that, he stuffed Jean’s dick into his mouth. Jean moaned harder as he felt his dick encased in such a wet, warm mouth. He looked down to see his dick through the top of Jackson’s head, small strings of him left on it as he moved in and out. He could feel his tongue caressing it. Jackson too began to stroke himself, his dick standing right above his stretched-out puddle.

“Aww yeah…” Jean moaned, head back, his hand now resting, almost sinking into Jackson’s head. Jackson was loving the taste of Jean’s pre. He stroked himself and fondled Jean’s balls, begging them for more of that sweet juice.

Soon enough Jean was starting to sink his hands into Jackson’s head, pushing him into his crotch, his dick throbbing inside his mouth.

Jackson’s lips parted with a small pop, and after wiping them off, he stood up and cleared the conference table. He laid down on it and said “Why don’t you come up here?”

Jean didn’t hesitate as he climbed on top. Their two dicks together. He began to frot them together, this time Jackson moaning louder as now he began to leak, a string of slightly more opaque red liquid collected and pooled on his stomach, mixing in with Jean’s. Jackson was starting to melt from the pleasure, his liquid slowly dripping off the table.

“Reach for my core Jean…”

Jean wasn’t sure what to do until he saw the black round ball in the center of Jackson’s chest. He continued to stroke as his other hand dipped into Jackson’s fluid. He moaned as his hand went deeper through his stomach, and let out a loud scream of pleasure as Jean’s hands finally reached their destination, shooting out a string of pre. “Fuck that feels good! Keep touching it… Fuck!”

Jean grew closer to his orgasm, Jackson’s screams of pleasure edging him on. He shot several more strings of pre as his core kept being excited. Jean could feel his melty dick harden and throb each time, as if he was experiencing a mini-orgasm.

“Fuck… Come on up here, I need some more of that dick. I need your cum, Jean.”

Jean moved up, ass on top of Jackson’s quickly melting chest, dick over his mouth. Jackson sat up a bit to keep sucking him, his hands stroking his own dick in the meantime. The two moaned harder and harder, Jackson melting further. Practically half of his mass had already dripped off the table.

“Fuck Jackson… I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum Jackson!” Jean yelled. His two hands now holding on to his partner’s head, shoving it into his cock. Jackson moaned as Jean arched back, yelling as he came.

“FFUCK!” he yelled, his cum shooting into Jackson’s head, slowly dispersing through it. Jackson moaned harder and harder until he too came. Each shot erupted like his cock was a volcano, thick string after thick string dousing Jean’s back with sticky cream-red opaque seed.

Shot after shot, moan after moan reverberated through the empty halls of the office. Jackson’s shots slowly began to dull down, as his lips popped off of Jean’s dick. Jean only managed a few more drops of cum, dripping onto Jackson’s agape mouth.

He panted and gasped for air, Jackson continuing to drip. Jean’s cum was almost indistinguishable from Jackson’s own mass.

“Fuck Jackson…” Jean said between gasps. “I needed that…”

“I needed that too Jean. Thanks.”

With that, Jackson lost all form, and Jean was left alone, naked, and with a table covered in a translucent red liquid.

* * *

The next day, Jean returned to find the place completely clean, as if nothing had happened last night. The day flew by. One by one, everyone eventually left, except him.

Jean waited in the conference room. As the night passed him by, he heard a knock, and Jackson entered the room.

“Well well well…” He said. “Back for some more of that stress relief?”


	17. LC16: Hot in Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff has an uninvited visitor, and it’s about to get really hot in more than one sense of the word.

Jeff had just started a steamy hot shower, the water droplets brushing past his smooth, pale skin. His short brown hair was wet, and ready to be cleaned. It was nice to come home to such a nice shower, especially with how cold it was outside today. The commute from college to his small apartment had taken him through some snow and heavy wind.

Well, at least he was inside now, the building’s old furnace rumbling on and keeping the building cozy for him and everyone else inside. The piping hot water kept pouring on and on, as he thought, maybe he should get his phone, put some music, and just stay in for a while. As he stepped out of the shower, and back into his bedroom to grab his phone, he couldn’t help but slip, falling back on his hands, towel still around his hips.

“Fuck!” He muttered in slight pain, looking around to see what he had slipped on. To his surprise, it wasn’t water. It was some sort of viscous purple liquid he hadn’t seen when he came into his apartment.

“Shit! Sorry, sorry” A voice said, seemingly from the puddle.

As Jeff stepped back, a somewhat distraught complexion on his face, he saw the puddle rise, slowly forming a purple, small twink before his eyes.

“Shit man I’m sorry, didn’t mean to make you trip. Just wanted to get a little closer to that heat.” He said. “I can be on my way if you want.”

“Wh-“ Jeff was out of words. What the hell was even happening?

“now now, I know. I shouldn’t have come in here. It’s just that it’s so cold outside. I was going to head down to the boiler room anyways, so don’t worry about me.”

“Why do you even need to stay warm?” is the one question Jeff managed to blurt out in the foray of questions rushing through his mind.

The melty twink looked confused. “Uh… because I’m a slime? I’d freeze over if it wasn’t for the heat I’ve been lucky to find this winter.”

“A what?”

The twink looked up in frustration, before putting his hand on his face. “Fuck how many times do I have to run this over…” he muttered “Look, I’m a slime. A fluid controlled here by my tiny little core yada yada yada. I’m sure you’ve heard this schpeel. I cannot be the first slime to run into you.”

“I have heard of some friends encountering one of you guys but, never seen one in person.”

The twink looked a bit confused, perhaps the heat and steam now leaking into the bedroom had started to cloud his judgement. “Well uh…” he paused “I’m Jasper, and uh…”

“Hey Jasper, I’m Jeff.”

The two shared an awkward silence before Jeff spoke again.

“So, tell me, Jasper, is it true what they say about you slimes?”

Jasper knew where he was heading, already getting turned on by the thought. He wasn’t sure about suggesting it after essentially breaking into this man’s home, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity of riding this both figuratively, and literally hot man.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” He said with a sly grin.

A small tent began to form on Jeff’s towel, before it fell on the ground as they moved closer.

The two shared a kiss, Jasper already melting slightly from the heat. Jeff’s hot tongue dancing inside his cool mouth didn’t do him any favors. His dick was starting to leak, a long string reaching from his tip to his puddle.

“Why don’t you fill me up with your hot cum?” Jasper said, a trail of his mass was left as his finger dragged from Jeff’s Cock’s base to its tip.

“Fuck yeah…” Jeff moans.

Jasper sets himself up on all fours. “Then do it, fuckboy”

Jeff barely hesitates as he slams his crotch with full force into Jasper’s ass. The gelatin he’s made out of waving from the impact, his eyes cross-eyed from the pleasure, mouth agape, tongue out. His cock so big, so thick, and most importantly…

So hot.

“Fuck Jeff…”

He didn’t have a moment to speak as Jeff continued the assault on his ass. He moaned harder and harder, melting not just from the pleasure, but the heat that was beginning to surround the two.

“Fuck your ass feels so good Jasper…” Jim moaned, grabbing his partner, lifting him up, fucking him upright.

Jasper was having a hard time keeping up, the heat clouding his thoughts, only filling him with pleasure. Even as he was melting through his fingers, Jeff held on to Jasper by his hips, humping with all the force he could.

“Fuck! FUCK!” he moaned as Jasper could only keep up with “Augh! AUGH!”

His entire fluid was losing viscosity. Once a jelly, he felt more like a thick oil. He didn’t mind though; all he could feel was the pleasure of the heat surrounding him. It didn’t help when one of Jeff’s hands reached for his balls, fondling them between his ever-drippier legs.

“FUUUUuuuck…!” He managed to yell, eyes shut. He was loving all of it.

Soon enough, his dangling legs were completely melted stumps leading back down to his ever-growing puddle

“Fuck man… I’m gonna melt!” Jasper moaned. “Your dick feels so fucking good.”

Jasper let out another quick gasp as Jeff’s hands moved onto his dick, stroking fast. His little eyes were shut harder as he could not bear the pleasure he was receiving.

It was about to get better.

Jeff stopped for a moment, laying down on the floor, legs wide, holding Jasper’s dripping form. He thrust upward, only Jasper’s upper torso left, his dick flopping, a string of its mass trailing behind.

“Aw Fuck!”

Jasper’s eyes were pleading for more as he was bounced up and down, slapping onto his puddling mass, melting off the sides of Jeff’s body. Jeff’s hands were dipping into and going through Jasper’s mass, his membrane nonexistent, long since melted away from the pleasure. Jasper could barely keep his form as what left of his ass was stretched.

Jeff bit his lip as he kept his motion, his balls and dick completely encased in Jasper’s melting fluid. His humps grew harder, longer, both of them nearing their orgasms.

As Jasper’s puddle grew and grew, and Jeff got more and more tired from having to fight against the weight of his fluid, he let out louder and louder grunts, humping with more and more force.

“Fuck I- I’m gonna cum Jasper! FUCK!”

His hands holding him upright slipped, as he screamed while his first shot of seed erupted from his cock, swirling inside Jasper’s fluid, He too let out grunts, his mouth open as he stroked his cock, faster and faster until with a loud “AUGHH FUCK!” his purple seed sprayed itself along the wall. He could feel himself getting pumped full of seed, each drop accentuating the pleasure of his orgasm.

He panted as he came, occasionally moaning a quick “Fuck…” as his strings of seed continued dousing the apartment floor, his body continuing to melt down over Jeff.

By the time he was done with his orgasm, he was mostly melted. Only his dick was left. After his last shot, it flopped back into the purple mess surrounding and coating Jeff.

* * *

Jeff woke up, shower still running, still completely dark outside, a small water at his feet. His head hurt slightly. Had it all been a dream?

“No, it couldn’t have been. It felt so-” his thinking out loud stopped when he found a small drop of purple goo lying near him.


	18. LC17: Just Before Closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night visitor joins Joel right before closing.

The clink of glass hitting hard wood resonated through the now mostly empty bar Joel was sitting in. Jim, the bartender, was washing up a few glasses while he drank one last bottle of beer. He wasn’t drunk, if anything a bit tipsy.

“You should really head home soon, Joel. Do you have a ride?” Jim asked

“Nah I just live down the street. This town ain’t that big, Jim.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

As he finished his last sip, he noticed the door wiggle a bit, as if something had hit the door.

“God it must be pretty windy out there.” Joel said

“Not that windy to be honest, more just chilly.” Another voice said.

Joel did a double take on the green translucent young man sitting on the barstool next to him.

“What the-“ he started

“Oh, hey Adam” Jim said recognizing the voice. “You’re here early. Joel, this is Adam, one of the local slimes.”

“A slime?” Joel asked

“Would’ve come here later, but it’s getting colder much earlier now. I should probably head south for the winter.” Adam said

“Yeah. Anyways, what can I do for you?” Jim asked.

“The same stuff as usual.”

“Alright hang tight, I’ll get you a glass of milk. Just gotta go get it from the back.”

Joel sat in confusion trying to process what had just happened in front of him.

“First time seeing a slime?” Adam piped up.

“Yeah… uh…”

“It’s ok.” Adam said, adjusting himself. “You come here often?”

“Yeah, I live just down the street”

“What are you here for then?”

“I don’t know… Just to relax…”

Joel got a better look at Adam, a smooth, slim twink, nice ass to boot. He could feel himself getting hornier, although he wasn’t sure where the sexual energy came from all of a sudden. He went with it though, not questioning it enough to stop it.

“…Maybe to have a good time, if you know what I mean” he finished his sentence.

“Well now you big jock, us slimes are a bit good with that.”

Adam had already melted a bit of himself, reaching up Joel’s pants as he got closer. The two started to kiss as a slithering tentacle reached Joel’s hardened member.

“Looks like someone’s excited…”

The tentacle got hard at work with unbuttoning Joel’s pants, having them drop unceremoniously on the floor, while his hands slipped his shirt up and away. Adam could feel every hair on Joel’s chest poke on his fluid as he moved closer. He fucking loved it.

He left a trail of himself as he made his way down, squatting in front of Joel’s long cock and full balls, licking them, tasting a drip of pre.

Joel moaned, pleasured in just the right spots. He moaned even harder when his dick was encased in a smooth, gelatinous mouth.

“FFuck Adam…”

Adam shoved Joel’s long hard dick straight into his mouth, deepthroating it, his mass easily making space. He moaned as the puddle grew around his feet, his dick throbbing, leaking as his head moved in and out.

Joel’s hands landed on the sides of Adam’s head, shoving it harder and harder into his crotch. He yelled in pleasure, shutting his eyes, Adam melting more and more heavily, his hands reaching for his own loosely bobbing cock.

Suddenly, Joel felt his cock burst through, his tip now surrounded by nothing but air.

He grounded to a screeching halt as yelled “AaaaAAaaAAAH FUCK.” Slightly scared that he had hurt Adam.

Adam simply moved his head back and out, itself reforming as soon as he did. “Don’t worry Joel, you can fuck me as hard as you like. I’m made of slime remember?” He said with a wink. He stood up and laid himself on top of the bar counter, face up, legs spread wide. “Now why don’t you pound this ass like you mean it?” He said.

Joel’s mood quickly shifted from fear to a burst of horniness, as he grabbed Adam’s legs and slammed his dick into his ass, no mercy. Adam let out a high-pitched scream of pleasure, cross-eyed as he was squished. “FUCK yeah! Harder, Joel! Harder!”

Joel didn’t hesitate. He kept banging that ass like there was no tomorrow. Adam’s legs bouncing up and down, his core jiggling in the waves of his fluid, quite literally on the brink of orgasm. His whole fluid was dripping from the bar, his hands trying to hold himself up.

“Fuck…” Joel was getting tired, his legs beginning to hurt. “You sure you can take this Adam?” he said between moans and breaths

“I can’t take it and much more… FUCK!” Adam yelled “Don’t you fucking stop! FUCK!”

Joel kept going, he too enjoying every inch, every drop of Adam. His feet were now drenched in his fluid, his crotch completely tangled in green goo, each hair in his wide legs drenched.

“FFFuck Adam… I don’t know how much more of this I can take… fuck!”

“Don’t you chicken out on me, Joel. Keep it coming. Harder! Fuck!”

Adam was close to cumming from how hard Joel was pounding his ass. He could feel his whole-body wiggle, his tongue lolling out, his hand stroking his dick as fast as he could. It was practically a blob being stretched up and down. Drips of himself splashed outward, bits of his hand hitting some of the liquors stored behind him.

“Fuck yeah Joel. Fuck yeah! Faster! I’m almost there.” Adam yelled

“Aww fuck Adam… Fuck!”

Adam’s tip could not have felt more pleasurable, his core completely assaulted by pleasure as he drew nearer and nearer to his orgasm.

“Fuck! FUCK! FUCK YEAH! FUCK I’M GONNA CUM! FUUUUUUUUCK! FUUUUUUU-“

Adam’s already sensitive tip somehow got even more sensitive, the unsurmountable pleasure surmounted, as his first jet of cum burst from his dick shooting past his face and hitting the stored glassware.

“FUCK! KEEP IT COMING! FUCK! FUUUU-“

He shot his second shot, just as if not more powerful than the last.

With a loud grunt, Joel let out a scream of pleasure as the first shot of his juicy seed entered Adam’s ass, shooting right past his core.

“FUCK!” Joel yelled.

“AWW FUCK!” Adam yelled in return, shooting more of his own green seed.

Slowly Joel slew down, exhausted, out of breath, a decrescendo of yells culminating on him passing out on the floor, a cream pie left on Adam’s ass. His own shots of cum slowly got more and more spaced out, until with a last shot, he too expired, melting down on the bar floor.

* * *

A few hours later, Adam reformed. Well, as much as he could. He had split his mass, and his other half was on the other side of the barstool.

Jim came down as Adam finally reunited himself with the rest of his mass.

“Was it good?” Jim asked.

“Definitely.” Adam responded, a bit out of breath himself. “You think he’ll come back?”

Joel was still on the floor, snoring quietly.

“Absolutely. They always do.” Jim said.

The two looked on at the naked man sleeping.

“Now go up, get some rest. There’ll be some more customers to serve tomorrow. You’re earning quite the following around here Adam. Thanks for staying here and helping the business.”

“Thanks for letting me! Trust me, the guys you get here are enough of a reason.”


	19. LC18: Quite the Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late customer reaches Eliot’s farm, looking for a little more than some fruit.

The quiet song of the evening birds was broken by a hard knock on Elliot’s House’s front door.

“What? Who could be here this late?” He thought.

His farm was in the middle of nowhere, and he wasn’t expecting anyone for a good while, Unless…

He opened the door and found a pretty buff red slime.

“Oh.” Elliot sighs… “Let me guess, here for the berries?”

“Yeah. You got them?”

“Yeah…” Eliot sighed again, a little tired.

“Is now a good time?”

“Yeah, it’s just… Damn there are so many of you guys out here. You’re like the 5th one this week and it’s only Wednesday. Come on in. What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Rick.”

“I’m Eliot, pleasure to meet you.”

The two shook hands, Eliot used to the feeling of a smooth squishy feeling.

“Go ahead and sit over there and make yourself at home.” Eliot pointed to the couch in the living room, while walking to the kitchen. “Close the door if you could. Which berry are you looking for?”

“Uh… surprise me.”

“Trust me, you may regret that.”

Eliot took a bowl and filled it with some blackberries he had in his fridge and walked back to the couch. Rick’s red mass was beginning to pool at his feet.

“Excited, huh?” He asked “Got some blackberries here. Some of the strongest stuff I have.”

“Excellent.” He said, grabbing the bowl. His large hands had trouble picking out a single blackberry, and as soon as he did so, he stopped. “How do I pay you for this by the way?”

“Oh, you will. Trust me.”

Rick let out a soft “Mmm…” intrigued by what Elliot was insinuating. “You better get ready then.”

“Alright. If you insist.”

Eliot got undressed as Rick chowed down on the berries, his putty-like mass having trouble squishing it. Eventually though, all that was left of the bowl were a few drops of the water Eliot had used to wash them. Rick was sweating heavily, his eyes dazed as they stared beyond into nothing. Moans of pleasure emanating from his lips as he caressed his body.

“ffuck… I feel so good….”

Eliot was already slowly jacking his cock off, the low moans exciting him, when he hopped on top of the high slime, rubbing his hand along his crotch. His thick legs were squished as they struggled to hold up Eliot’s weight.

“Ffuuuck…” he smiled as his eyes closed, “Fuck that feels so good…”

“You want more?”

“Fuck yeah…”

Eliot moved down between Rick’s legs, his hands fondling Rick’s balls, licking his crotch as his dick began to form. Rick’s hands were grabbing at his pecs, legs spread out as a steady stream of his mass cascaded from the couch. His leaking dick rose longer and longer, and before long, was in Eliot’s mouth

“Fuck!” Rick yelled. Eliot only moaned in response, his hands juggling Rick’s full, low hanging balls. He could feel them churning, as he got his first taste of pre. His balls were growing, and it was easy to get some cum to his mouth. He felt a slight ripple as his core let out a small burst of air.

“FFUuuck!” Rick moaned, his mouth hanging open. 

Rick’s puddle was growing to a considerable size. Slowly a small tentacle grew out of it, tending to Eliot’s dick.

“Fuck… Let me take care of you down there…”

Rick’s big hand landed on the back of Eliot’s head. Eliot’s other hand now free started to run along Rick’s ass. His fingers soon went inside, much to the delight of Rick.

He wasn’t quite satisfied though. His puddle had grown to surround all of Eliot. He bit his lip as he looked up, and a few tentacles rose, grabbing Eliot’s legs. Eliot looked up as he was lifted, legs spread out. A bit of shock rocked his face, before calming down, realizing what Rick was up to.

“I’m not the one getting fucked today, Eliot.” Rick said, seductively as he stood up, his balls hanging lower. He grabbed Eliot’s legs himself, his tentacles moving out of the way. “You ready for this cock?”

“Fuck yeah”

“Good, I wasn’t asking.”

Eliot gasped hard as Rick’s thick cock penetrated his ass, his face in shock. His ass was being stretched far more than any other time before. His hands could not reach for his cock, held back by the tentacles.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you.”

Another tentacle wrapped itself around his cock, stroking it up and down in time with Rick’s humps. He yelled in pleasure as he could feel his orgasm growing closer.

Rick on the other hand was on a whole different level. An open smile on his face as he humped with all his sloshy melty force. His core felt so good, his mass all feeling as if it was part of his cock, all just as pleasurable.

“Fuck yeah… Fuck!” He moaned as he kept humping, stroking himself all over, his low hanging balls slapping onto Eliot’s ass.

Slowly Eliot descended as Rick melted down more and more. He could barely keep up with the pleasure. His mass rippling from it, and the occasional burst of air from his core. Each one resulting in a shot of pre.

“Fuck, Rick!” Yelled Eliot.

Rick didn’t respond, his lips bit as he kept humping, moaning louder and louder. His humps harder, deeper. It’s all Elliot wanted.

Soon Rick’s moans turned into grunts, as his mouth opened, his eyes were shut tighter and tighter. By this point Elliot was barely off the floor, Rick only formed from his crotch up. His hands, now at either side of Elliot’s torso, shoving his dick in with all that he could, even bending from the force.

Elliot could feel Rick’s dick throb, twitching as it prepared to blow. With one roar, and a hard hump, Eliot could feel Rick’s thick, juicy seed pumped right into him, bursting from his cock.

“FFUCK!! FUCK!” He yelled, as his cock burst from the pleasure, his own seed shooting out of his cock. Rick kept humping, grunting and screaming in pleasure as he did so. Slowly the tentacles around Elliot melted away, while he was still being pounded. He could feel each shot of cum. His eyes were rolled back as he was hit by Rick’s final shot, and was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, his ass leaking.


	20. LC19: Taken In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul’s not as alone as he thought tonight at the swimming pool.  
> (I really should've just made this a series instead of a multi-chapter work DAMNIT)

##  Chapter 1

Water flows past Paul’s blond hair, the reflections of the lights underneath the pool dancing on the wavy surface above him. With a splash, he resurfaces at the end of his last lap.

“Damn it…” he says between pants, his lungs filling with air after being starved from it for so long.

“…I got some water in my ear.” He says, finishing the sentence directed to nobody in particular. He shook his head aggressively, and started swimming over to the ladder out of the pool.

The small splashes and water drips from his body are the only sounds rising above the gentle hum of the fluorescent lights hanging above him. He entered the small locker room at the facility. It was a little cramped, a hallway with some benches, lockers on one side, small showers on the other. There was a row of small windows on top of the lockers letting in a cool late-night breeze, and some dim moonlight. He stopped and sat down for a second, still tired from the exercise. He could still hear the drips from his swimming trunks, but… _“They couldn’t still be that wet, could they?”_ he thought.

As he looked down, he saw the floor beneath him was completely dry. A new sound introduced itself, some sort of liquid was sloshing about.

 _“Shit, what could that be then?”_ he whispered.

His eyes scanned the showers, maybe it was some drip, or maybe there was someone else here. Regardless, he was a bit spooked. As he looked, he noticed the last shower had a puddle of some translucent purple liquid.

He could swear he could see it vibrating as he cautiously approached it. His mind was racing as he rounded the corner and found more of that liquid, formed into the shape of a chubby man, his legs spread out, and a slightly melted dick between his legs. His big hands were stroking his entire body, his nipples especially. In his chest lay a large ball of some sort. His bearded face was filled with a hazy pleasure, cooing as his eyes were closed.

He moaned quietly, “ffuck… fu-“ he stopped, looking up and freezing as he saw Paul.

Their eyes locked as he slowly backed away, saying “Uh….”

“Hello… uh…” the man replied, his dick softening, his hands moving to his puddle. “Didn’t expect someone to still be here this late.”

“Yeah… I can see that.” Paul said.

“I should probably get out of here”

“Um…”

The man stood up, propped up by his thick arms. The liquid puddle shrunk until all the fluid had accumulated in his body. He was a bit taller than Paul.

“Sorry you had to see that.”

He was dripping, as if he was sweating. Bits of his mass connected themselves between his head, arms, and legs. He was still naked, but his dick and balls were gone.

“Let me just grab my stuff and I’ll be on my way.”

Paul was still frozen, unsure of what he was seeing. The man turned to walk, his body jiggling as he took each step. His bare feet left a small mark on the floor each time they lifted. He walked over to a locker, unlocked it, and sifted through his stuff. It was all inside a toolbox shaped plastic box.

“I hate to ask but would you happen to have any deodorant?” He asked

“W- What?”

“You know, some spray. It’s a decent hardener when you need something cheap and quick.”

“A hardener? What are you talking about?”

“Oh.” The man took a deep breath, supporting himself with his hand on the door. “You don’t know what I am, don’t you?”

Paul shook his head cautiously.

“I’m Earl, a slime. I live around here, and this swimming pool is a nice place to sleep in from time to time, especially since not many people show up this late. Don’t worry about me, I’ve got a few other places to go to. Now, about that deodorant…”

“So, you’re…”

“Yeah, I’m made out of this fluid, which is really drippy now because I took in a little too much water. Could you please pass me some deodorant?”

Paul walked closer to Earl, still mesmerized by his fluid. Earl became a little more frustrated, but calmed down. Maybe he can stay a bit longer with this human.

He let Paul get close, reach his hand out and start poking at his fluid.

“Can I at least get your name?”

“Paul…” he said, his eyes still captivated by the fluid in front of him.

It felt soft, cool to the touch. As he put his hand on it, he could feel drips of the liquid above flow past his fingers. Earl moaned as he felt the warm hand on his chest. Paul started moving his hands, feeling the liquid shift. He could hear small pitter patters as Earl started to drip more heavily. His dick was being re-awakened, slowly rising from his crotch. It bumped on Paul’s leg.

Earl drew a sharp inhale, and said with faked embarrassment “Oh, sorry about that. Your warm hand feels really good on my chest, couldn’t help myself.” He knew where this was going, even if Paul didn’t. His own dick was starting to form a tent on his trunks.

“D- Don’t worry. It feels good to me too…”

A bit distracted, and with a bit too much force, Paul’s hand broke through Earl’s membrane, and entered his fluid.

Earl let out a small grunt “Aw fuck…” he whispered. His dick perked up. Paul’s hand wasn’t far from his core, and it already felt really good. Paul took a look down at Earl’s large cock. It was curved up, throbbing, as if it was begging for attention. A small drip of pre was leaking from its tip, hugging its form until it dropped off near his huge, round balls.

“Impressive, huh?” Earl said, with a slutty smile.

“…Yeah…” Paul said. With a little bit of hesitation, he added “May I…”

“Only if you want to.” Earl replied.

Paul moved down, seemingly hypnotized. As Earl’s big hands started to caress himself, Paul observed every detail. His cock was veiny, his balls filled with some more opaque, whiter seed. As his hands began to fondle them, he could feel how heavy they were. Then, his other hand grabbed hold of Earl’s dick. Even if it was made of liquid, it was still rather hard, even if slightly squishable. His hand was soon host to a thicker string of precum.

“Don’t just tease me like that…” Earl said. He was leaning back on the lockers, some of his fluid filtering in through the grates.

Paul’s hands got to work, moving up and down the melty shaft, shaving some drips off with each pass. Earl moaned; eyes closed as those drips began to pool beneath him. He began to sink back, his melty form not being able to keep up. As his head melted through, he looked up and moaned a low “Fuck…”. Each of Paul’s strokes caused a jiggle throughout his mass. It made it a bit difficult to keep stroking himself.

Paul got up slightly, his mouth ready to receive some good cock, but Earl’s hand stopped him, patting him on his shoulder. “Wait…” he said panting “Let me at least sit before I melt away…”

He collected some of his mass, and sat down on a nearby bench, legs wide open, as Paul kneeled between them. His cock kept throbbing, leaking down into the puddle. Paul licked it, base to tip, and stuck it in his mouth. Its cool, jelly consistency felt good inside his mouth. Its smooth shape was perfect for sucking, and he was eager to receive its sweet sweet nectar.

“Ffuck…” Earl leaned back, now dripping through the slits of the bench; his arms barely holding him up. Paul’s head began to bob up and down. His head collided with Earl’s crotch causing his form to wiggle, waves forming along his fluid. As his head kept bobbing Paul’s hands reached for his own dick, stroking it in sync.

He moaned, feeling a large hand landing on the back of his head. “Don’t stop… Fuck…” Earl whispered. His big hand was already melting, seeping through his hair, dripping off in small globs by his neck. The puddle at his feet spread wider and wider.

Paul’s mouth popped off his dick, pre still dribbling out.

“Ffuck man… Why’d you st-“ Earl started, but stopped as he saw Paul climbing on top of him. His hands landing besides him, caressing his form.

“Why don’t you stick it into a better hole?”

Earl moaned as one of his hands reached for Paul’s torso, and lined up his dick. As it went in, Paul could feel his ass stretch, every inch of it pleasured.

He had to have more.

He started to jump, up and down with such force that Earl could barely keep up. He moaned louder and louder, the wet slaps of his own fluid the only other sound Paul could hear. “Fuck! FUCK!” he yelled, enjoying every second. Earl’s dick burrowed itself deep inside, as if it was growing longer and longer with each thrust. Earl’s body was being squished between the small bench as he roared in pleasure.

The two were getting close. Earls body was losing detail, his agape, moaning mouth had strings from his tongue to his roof. Earl’s hand struggled to reach for Paul’s bouncing cock. Its slaps were forming ripples on his stomach, and as he took hold and began to stroke, Paul could take no more.

“FUCK! FUCK! AUGH!” Paul yelled, before the first string of his cum shot out of his cock, landing square on Earl’s chest. It came out with so much force it caused Earl’s mass to splash on his face, and hit his core directly. Earl let out a loud moan as the pleasure hit him head on. “FffFUCK!” He yelled as he began to cum straight into Paul’s ass. Shot after shot came out of Paul’s dick, each time causing loads of pleasure for Earl. With each of his own shots, his fluid melted more and more, making him lean further and further back, gently dropping Paul onto the bench.

“FUCK! Fuck… Fuck… Augh… Augh….” He moaned in lower intensity each time, and finally, with a quiet “Augh fffuuuu…” His last shot came out, and he melted down onto the floor, leaving Paul sitting on the bench, ass leaking.

##  Chapter 2

Paul laid back, panting with a smile on his face

“Fuck man… That was goooood….“

“You’re telling me…” Earl said from the floor, his face spread on the floor, “Fffu-“

He was interrupted by three loud bangs, and then a voice yelling “EARL?”

Earl’s face of pleasure quickly shifted into a face of fear. “Shit!” he muttered.

“EARL YOU BETTER NOT BE IN THERE. I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK”

“Quick, grab the spray bottle in my bag” Earl whispered, and pointed with an extremely drippy hand at his plastic box.

“What about the deodorant?” Paul whispered quickly

“It’s not fast enough, just get the spray. I keep it for emergencies just go go go” Earl whispered faster, his puddle slowly lumbering over.

Paul ran over to the box, quickly found the spray, and started to spray it over.

“That’s enough, put it back, and hold on… Hnnnng……..” Earl said, forcing himself up from his puddle, his body slowly forming.

“Fuck!” he muttered, and with a grunt, his body formed itself, still dripping rather heavily, but formed. “I’ll get out through one of the windows and-“ he started, but was interrupted by another bang.

“Meet me in the parking lot, I’ll be in the small white sedan. Now go!” Paul said, as he grabbed his stuff, quickly put on some clothes, and walked out.

Earl was a bit confused, but decided he was going to follow. He grabbed his box, stuffed it inside his fluid, and stretched himself over the lockers. His drippy mass clung on to them as he flowed up, and over the windowsill.

Paul bumped into the man making the commotion on his way out. “EARL!” he yelled in his face, before noticing the person he was screaming at was not made out of purple fluid, and apologized quickly.

“Shoot, sorry, I thought you were Earl. He’s been causing a bit of a ruckus here.”

He was a security guard from the facility, his little name tag said “Jones”.

“Sorry about that, had a nice shower and I think I got a bit loud.”

Jones looked at him suspiciously, “That was quite the loud shower then…” he looked him over, then said “Did you see anyone named Earl?”

“Uh…. No.” Paul replied, giving a small fake thinking gesture “Haven’t seen anyone named Earl here today, and I’ve been here for a while.”

“Well, let me know if you see someone with that name.” Jones said, “Anyways you should go home, we’re about to close up.”

“Yeah, I’m on my way out. Thanks, and good night”

“Good night.”

Jones walked by and headed to the showers, probably to make sure nobody was there before closing up. Paul didn’t stick around to see it, and he was soon out in the parking lot. He fumbled with his keys a bit nervously, before hoping into his car, and turning it on, waiting for Earl.

Earl made his way slowly after seeing Paul, flowing as a puddle along the ground. His mass was thick, and slightly hard, making it difficult. Dragging his core and his box also didn’t help. As he reached the passenger side of the car, his hand reached up, tapping on the glass.

Paul was shaken by the sudden noise, but after seeing a purple hand out the window, quickly unlocked his car.

The door opened, and in flowed a thick Earl, slowly forming from bottom to top. As his head formed, he shut the door.

“Fuck man, could you be a little more specific than ‘the white sedan’? There’s literally only two cars and they’re _both_ white sedans.” He said.

“I didn’t fucking know that!” Paul replied, a bit frustrated “Well, at least you made it.”

“Yeah at least.”

They sat in the dark, before Earl asked “Why did you want me to come with you?”

“Well… I don’t know. Just wanted to make sure you’d be safe, that’s all.”

“Huh…” Earl paused “Thanks, I guess. Where are you going to take me?”

“You can spend the night at my place. I mean if you want…”

“Yeah, sure. Beats having to hide from that guy.”

“Alright then.”

The engine loudened from its soft murmur to a hum as the car sped off. Earl’s thickened mass wobbled as they got on the main road.

* * *

After driving for short while on a beaten country road, the two made it to their destination. Paul’s house was nothing special, just one floor with a nice porch. The lush trees surrounding it waved as they got off the road and pulled in, letting in small amounts of moonlight.

Earl stepped out of the car, his mass now dripping again. He was cautious not to leave any of it behind on his seat. The wood creaked as he was led in, and he sat in Paul’s sofa.

“Can I get you anything? I mean… what do you eat?”

“Well…” Earl twiddled his thumbs “I kinda eat… human cum.”

 _“_ Oh _”_ Paul said.

“It feels really good when I eat it too. I mean it’s what got me to cum myself back there at the lockers.”

“Well… Um…”

“Just… I mean what else do you have in the kitchen I know your tired for now at least.”

“Let’s see…” Paul said from his kitchen. “Can you eat anything solid?”

“Not really, especially not in this drippy of a state. What have you got to drink?”

“Water, some orange juice, some milk, and that’s about it”

“Bring me a cup of milk, if you could”

“Sure.”

Paul walked back and saw Earl sinking into his seat.

“You sure you shouldn’t take some more hardener or something?”

“Yeah I think I should.” He reached into himself, and grabbed his box, opening it. Its contents weren’t wet. “Shit!” He yelled in frustration “All out. Got to go get some more tomorrow.”

“What happens if you can’t find any?”

“I mean eventually I’ll get a little more solid. Slimes don’t stay very firm after cumming, but we eventually recover. There’s a few more slimes around here and one knows how to make this stuff.”

Paul placed the milk cup on his coffee table and sat next to Earl. His fluid was dripping slowly off the sofa and into the floor, making another puddle. His feet were covered in globs of himself slowly dripping down.

“Thanks for taking me in man, don’t know how to repay it.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

##  Chapter 3

The two sat in silence again for a second before Earl’s drippy hand reached over to the milk cup, and with one sip, he drank the whole thing. Paul observed as the milk entered through his mouth and swirled around his core.

“Hey, I was meaning to ask you, what’s that big ball in your chest?”

“Oh, you mean this?” Earl said pointing to it, “That’s my core. You take that out of this fluid, and I lose control of it. It’s really sensitive too, that’s why I was caressing my chest when you found me.”

“Can I touch it?”

“I’m gonna get hard man, are you ready for something like that again?”

“…Maybe.” Paul said, a little unsure.

Earl folded his arms behind his head. As little strings of his thick arms split, and new ones formed, he said “I’m all yours”

Paul moved closer, first caressing Earl’s empty crotch as it formed a thick, long cock again, two low hanging balls dropping slowly beneath. They were still rather full.

“Looks like you’re ready to go.”

“I’m a slime, I’m always ready to go.” He moaned. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah… I’m pretty sure.”

He left Earl’s throbbing cock, moving up slowly. With gentle force, his hand passed through Earl’s membrane. He cooed, a small drip of pre forming on his dick. Paul moved his hand upwards through his mass, and eventually reached his core. It was about the size of his palm, and he grabbed it, then slowly caressed it through Earl’s heavy fluid.

“Fuck man… That feels really good…” Earl moaned, one of his drippy hands reaching down to continue stroking himself, his fingers meshing into each other, his arms connected in a few places to his torso.

Paul reached up, and kissed Earl, his tongue reaching deep into his mouth. The two moaned, deeply. Earl’s mouth was wet, his tongue had the same consistency as his insides, and Paul could almost feel his own tongue going inside of Earl’s.

Earl’s hands moved quickly, taking off Paul’s doused shirt, setting it aside, and then as one got back to work, the other moved to the back of Paul’s head, pushing him closer. His face was probably a bit squished, but he didn’t care. He loved the feeling he got from kissing him, and he wanted more.

Drips of his pre kept dribbling off, his core under constant pleasure as Paul’s hand kept grabbing it. Paul could feel all of Earl’s mass on his chest and stomach slowly pushing against him. He could swear he was beginning to sink in. His own cock was also starting to leak by now, and he wanted desperately to take off his pants.

Paul pushed on Earl’s mass, giving it a little jiggle. “let me get rid of these first.” He said. His hand popped out of Earl’s chest; a small ripple left in its wake between his pecs.

His dick popped up as his pants went down, an already long string of precum dangling from its tip. Another dribble made its way out as he gave it a small squeeze. Earl liked his lips with his slimy tongue as he saw it, and they continued to kiss, Paul’s hand going back inside to caress Earl’s core. Earl was moaning rather heavily. He didn’t expect Paul’s other hand to come in through his back, and caress his core even more. He moaned harder, another shot of pre from his tip. The two then reached for each other’s throbbing cocks and began to stroke. Paul’s hands struggled to hold Earl’s squishy member, while Earl’s hand quickly turned into a small blob at the end of his arms. Paul could feel his skin on Earl’s cool body, drips of it falling onto him, still sinking into him slightly.

Earl’s other hand pushed Paul off gently, and as their lips parted, he said “Wait Wait…” He panted, then said “There’s something else I need in my mouth.” He looked down at Paul’s cock as his hand moved out of the way.

He melted down, his form flowing off the sofa with grace, then reformed out of the puddle on the floor. He only formed his upper torso, and his cock.

Paul could barely say anything before his cock was encased in the same cool, wet place his tongue used to be.

“FffuuUUuuuuck…” he moaned, shutting his eyes and looking up in awe. He could feel Earl’s wet tongue slither up and down his cock, as his large hands tended to his balls. He could see his cock move in and out of his purple mouth through his hair, little dribbles of barely visible pre dissolving as soon as they left his cock.

Earl moaned, his other hand stroking his still needy cock. Paul’s pre tasted so fucking good. His whole body felt such immense pleasure in just sucking him off. Paul caressed his own body as drips of Earl’s mass flew all over the place. Each time Earl’s head bobbed up and down, his cock was left with a purple mesh of liquid on its surface, and little drips of his mass got tangled up in his crotch.

“Fuck Earl… I’m getting really close!” Paul moaned

“Then finish on me right!” Earl said, melting down to a blob, and reforming, raising his ass off the floor, His whole body was raining onto the puddle below him, as his head rested on top of it.

Paul had no hesitation, and stood up, lined his dick up, and shoved it deep into Earl’s ass with a wet glorp.

Earl grunted, gritting his teeth, as he melted even more heavily. He wasn’t going to be able to keep his shape for much longer. Paul struggled to move himself back out. He had sunk into Earl with the force he gave.

“Don’t stop, ok? ...Fuck!” Earl moaned

Slap after slap, Paul kept at it, Earl’s figure getting squished more and more onto the floor. He lifted himself up slightly, his arm raising his head enough to look down. His cock was swinging back and forth, his balls in tandem. He could see the forest of globs falling from his stomach.

“Aw fuck man…” He moaned.

His hand reached for his own cock, having difficulty grabbing it because of how melty he was.

“You like that?” Paul grunted

“Fuck yeaaah…..” Earl moaned in reply.

As he stroked himself, the arm holding him up started to slip slowly. Earl looked up, with his eyes shut, cooing as his arm slipped and he re-adjusted himself. He melted and reformed flipped over, guiding Paul’s hand upwards. His dripping back now facing down, Paul holding onto squishy, melting legs to hold Earl up. Earl’s cock was now begging for release, his balls churning his cum. Paul kept humping even if he was getting tired.

“Fuck!” Paul moaned “Fuck… I’m gonna-“

“Go for it! Cum inside me!” Earl yelled, not even letting Paul finish.

“Fuck! FUCK! FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Paul yelled, and with a hard slam, his cum burst out, each blast of his seed visible through Earl’s purple figure, dissolving by the time it reached his large gut.

Earl grunted, and moaned, and with a loud “FUCK! FUCK! AUGH!” He too came. His huge, thick globs of seed put Paul’s cum to shame. He moaned and grunted, his legs the first to go as he plops to the ground, no longer held up by Paul’s hands. Paul’s cum continues to rain down upon him, his agape mouth catching a taste of that sweet sweet cum.

He keeps moaning, harder, louder, his shots growing more intense. His cum is being re-absorbed and shot out again. “FUCK!” he yells, overloaded with pleasure. His opaque seed shoots farther and farther, splashing the walls of Paul’s home, as he continues to melt down. With half of his body melted, he lets out his last moans, his last shots, and finally completely loses his shape, leaving a wide purple puddle in his place.

Paul collapses from exhaustion, first kneeling, then laying down on the same puddle, and quickly falling asleep.

##  Epilogue

The next morning, Paul wakes up in the same puddle, well rested. Earl, sensing the movement, also wakes up, and reforms.

Paul yawns, while Earl says “Holy shit…”, remembering last night’s events. “That was fantastic.”

“Fuck yeah” Paul says

Earl stands up as Paul stretches his arms out.

“I should probably get going, don’t want to get your nice home any messier” Earl says, a nervous chuckle in his speech.

“You sure you’d be safe?”

“…Yeah? I’ll probably be alright.”

“You know, you could just stay.”

“What?”

“I have space, and you wouldn’t have to be on the run. Plus, it could be fun.”

Earl felt confused, not knowing how to respond.

“Tell you what, I’ve got to run a few errands today, so you can stay and guard the house for me. You can stay as long as you want. Just stay safe, ok?”

“Alrighty then, uh… Thanks Paul.”

“Sure thing, Earl. I’ll be back soon”

“OK”

Paul grabbed a quick bite from the fridge, quickly got dressed, and left in his car. Earl didn’t know what he was feeling, but it felt nice that someone was taking care of him.


	21. LC20: A Found Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they were once lost, but after meeting a kind soul at the park, the two didn’t feel that way anymore.  
> (hahahaa look another multi-chapter work woops)

##  Chapter 1

Isaac had taken a slight detour on his way home, the snow crunching under his feet. A gentle breeze whizzed past the light coat he had on him. He managed to go home early today from work, but it was still dark. At least there were enough people nearby to make it safe to go to the park for a few minutes.

A frozen lake and bare trees were all he could see for the most part.

“Well at least it’s something other than a screen.” He said.

He sat on a bench for a few minutes before he heard a small crack behind him. He looked back to see a slightly younger man approaching his bench.

“Hi there!” He said in a cheery little tone. He looked to be around his age, wearing a gray coat and some jeans. It contrasted with his really pale skin. Isaac was almost confused when he saw him, it was practically a pale pink.

“…Hey there.” He eventually replied.

“Mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all. Here.”

He scooted over to make some space for this particularly pale person. Isaac was a little scared, but he didn’t look the part of some dangerous crook. Still though he put his satchel on the opposite side the man sat on.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He said, a bit dreamy.

“What?” Isaac replied, caught off guard.

“The city lights, the frozen park, it really makes a surreal ambience doesn’t it?”

“I guess…”

“You must’ve gotten used to it.” He let out a sigh, “I’m not from around here as you probably could surmise.”

“Where are you from then?”

“I used to live farther up northwest. Got too cold for me, and the small-town life was too boring.”

“I get you. I came from a small town myself, but farther south. What’s your name?”

“I’m Alan, you?”

“Isaac.”

“Oh, like the scientist.”

“Yeah… everyone says that. I’m more of a sales person.”

“Nice.”

“What do you work as?”

“Eh…”

Alan shyly took a deep breath.

“I work at a bar, today’s my night off.”

“Neat.”

The two let the wind speak as they sat in silence for a brief moment.

“Well, it’s getting late. I should really head home.” Isaac finally spoke.

“Yeah, same…” Alan said

“Pleasure to meet you though.” Isaac said, reaching out a hand to shake.

“Same here. Good luck out there” Alan said, grabbing Isaac’s hand and shaking

“SHIT!” Isaac yelled, before shutting himself up. Alan’s hand was _ice cold_. He instantly took his hand back, slipping and falling back into a nearby patch of snow after being unable to regain his balance. Alan too got a bit scared at the sudden noise. It took him a bit to speak up with a “Everything OK, Isaac?”

“No! Shit!” He spoke in a distraught tone, “Your hand’s fucking cold as hell!”

Isaac finally got a good look at Alan, he was a pale pink all over, uniform in shade, except his hair, which was a bit darker, and almost had a small _sheen_ on it.

“Well, the hardener doesn’t really do much except keep me right above freezing.”

“What?!”

“Here” he pulled his coat sleeve out to cover his hand, and then reached out. Isaac took it and stood up. “Let me help you with the snow back there”

Isaac was not quite sure what to do. For all he knew he was being helped up by a pink ghost.

“There we go. Good as new.” Alan finished with a smile.

“Alan are you… OK?” Isaac said, a jitter in his teeth, not from the cold.

“The better question is, are you OK? Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Are… Are you a ghost?”

“A ghost?” Alan said, laughing a bit “No I’m not a ghost, silly!” He took a moment to compose himself. “Well no wonder you got scared. I’m a slime, although I don’t look the part, don’t I? Haha. I love going out here to see everything. I make my own hardener so I don’t freeze and by working at the bar I make enough to buy some clothes. I knew I should’ve dyed my hair a bit. I’m so sorry for scaring you Isaac.”

“Oh” Isaac seemed to calm down.

“Feeling a little better?” Alan asked.

“Yeah I had heard of you guys… Not quite like this though.”

“I know, I’m quite the odd one out.” Alan nervously laughed.

“Well…” Isaac looked down, not quite sure what else to say. “It was nice to meet you out here Alan. I hope you stay safe around here.”

“Yeah, I will. Good luck on those sales too. I’ll hopefully see you around.”

Alan was first to turn around and started pacing off into the park. He walked for a moment, thinking of where else he could go see tonight, before he heard Isaac call out “Alan! Wait!”

He looked around, only to see him panting as he ran toward him. “Wait! Wait…” He took a breather before continuing. “It’s supposed to get much colder tonight, and I’m a little worried about you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be ok.”

“No seriously… Come to my house. Please.”

“You can’t be serious Isaac. Don’t you know it’s dangerous to bring in strangers into your home? I’m serious, I’ll b-“

Alan’s speech was interrupted as Isaac’s lips touched his. Isaac didn’t care if they were pretty cold. At first, Alan was reluctant, but it wasn’t long before he kissed back, the two holding each other tightly.

“Please.” Isaac was pleading, and Alan knew he was serious. He thought about it for only a split second before saying “I suppose… it couldn’t hurt.”

The two walked home together, Alan’s hand slowly getting warmer.

##  Chapter 2

Alan snuggled up to Isaac in front of the fireplace. The two were sitting on the living room sofa, letting some random movie play on the TV in front of them. Alan was sweating a bit, no longer as cold.

“I’ve never quite felt this way about someone, Isaac.”

“You know, me neither.”

The fire crackled softly as Isaac grabbed the remote and paused the film.

“Thanks for bringing me in” Alan looked up. Isaac saw that cute little face and he couldn’t hesitate to kiss it, his hand gently resting on its back to draw him closer. Their eyes gently closed as their lips danced, and they moaned softly. Isaac’s other hand caressed Alan, gently moving up and down his back. His shirt was getting a bit wet.

“Heh, careful there. Looks like you’re melting into your shirt!” Isaac said.

“Don’t worry, that can be fixed.”

Alan slipped out of his shirt, a smooth slim body hiding underneath. He sat on top of Isaac before saying “Now, your turn”

The two kept kissing as Alan’s hands reached for Isaac’s shirt, pulling it up, and breaking the kiss for a moment to slip it off. Tiny drips of Alan’s mass dripped onto Isaac’s slightly hairy chest. They kissed more intensely, their tongues tangling together as a bulge began to grow in Isaac’s now tighter pants. Isaac was a bit embarrassed.

“Oh jeez” He said laughing nervously

“No don’t worry” Alan shushed him. “It’s ok” He said with a smile.

The two kept kissing, a much wetter bulge now forming on Alan’s pants.

“Perhaps its best we take these off before I drench these whole things.” Alan said, a small chuckle at the end.

The two undressed fully, and continued kissing, their dicks hard, gently pressed against each other. The two moaned a bit more loudly as they kissed.

Alan broke the kiss again, as he moved down to the floor, between Isaac’s legs.

“Alan please, you don’t have to do this.”

“It’s ok. Trust me, I want to do this.”

Isaac moaned as his partner fondled his balls.

“Alan…” He moaned.

Alan licked Isaac’s cock from base to tip before sticking it into his mouth. All Isaac could do was sit and moan. Alan’s mouth was warm, soft, and so gentle. He slowly moved up and down, a small trail of his fluid left behind as he did so. Isaac laid his head back, mouth open as he was sucked off. Alan’s own hands eventually reached his own dick, and stroked in time with his mouth. He moaned quietly, loving the taste of Isaac’s pre, and even more the sound of his pleasured moans.

He was beginning to melt a little more, a small puddle beginning to form around him. Alan’s mouth popped off of Isaac’s member, a small drip left hanging from his mouth. Before he had any time to respond, Alan’s lips were on his again, the two pressed together as they kissed again. Alan gently tugged on Isaac to flip over, and he did so, his partner now sitting on the sofa, and he now on top. Alan raised his legs, from the puddle, brushing past Isaac’s hips.

Isaac first tended to Alan’s dick himself, his hands fondling Alan’s balls in the process. Alan moaned as his dick was stroked by Isaac’s much warmer hands. Isaac’s hands soon found themselves between Alan’s ass cheeks, his finger running circles around his hole.

“Stick it in… Fuck…” Alan moaned.

Still stroking, Isaac’s finger ventured in finding more of Alan’s warm, dense fluid, and suddenly, something smooth and solid.

Alan gasped loudly “Fuck, Isaac… Keep touching it…”

Isaac knew that was Alan’s core, although he questioned what it was doing in such a low spot. Still though, he didn’t stop. The gentle brushes of his fingers drove Alan insane, small shots of pre leaking from his dick. He was panting almost like if he was out of breath.

“Fuck… How about you stick in something a little bigger?”

“You sure?” Isaac said, a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

“Please!” Alan begged.

Isaac hesitated a bit before he slid his hard cock into Alan’s ass, rubbing against his core.

“Fuck!” He gasped, another small shot of pre from his dick landing on his stomach.

Isaac slowly started humping back and forth, holding Alan’s now much meltier legs. He moaned as his dick was surrounded in pleasure, echoed by Alan’s now louder moans.

“Fuck Alan… I don’t know how much of this I can take…”

“You’re telling me?” He managed to say, looking up between his legs “Augh fuck… Don’t stop then… I’m close myself. Fuck!”

Isaac slowly bumped up the pace, Alan continuing to melt, strings of his mass attached between Isaac’s crotch and his ass. He was now stroking his own dick, fondling his own balls, as Isaac was hard at work.

“Fuck!” Isaac started to moan louder.

“Aw fuck!” Alan responded, he too louder. His shots of pre were getting progressively longer.

Isaac kept pumping, Alan seeping into the sofa and melting off onto the floor. He was getting tired, but he kept humping. Faster, and faster. Alan kept moaning, louder, and louder until the moans turned into screams of pleasure.

“Fuck Alan, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!!”

He repeated faster and faster, humping harder and harder. Alan shut his eyes tightly as he got pounded. “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Isaac yelled, before he let out a long moan of pleasure, his seed directly pumped into Alan’s slime.

“Aww fuck! FUCK! FUuu…” Alan’s face relaxed, his shut eyes opening to reveal their high gaze as his seed started shooting out of his cock, burst after burst landing on his chest and stomach. His core was completely overloaded with pleasure of being rubbed by a dick, and the pleasure all around it. Shot after shot left him moaning, harder and harder.

As both of their orgasms drew to a close Isaac moved up to kiss Alan again, his mouth now much more liquid. He had to be careful to not drink some of him up. The two panted, out of breath.

“Fuck that was great…” Alan moaned.

“You said it…” Isaac replied.

Alan fully melted down after that, and Isaac soon followed by collapsing on the floor from exhaustion.

##  Epilogue

Isaac awoke to the sunlight hitting his eyes from a nearby window. He found Alan sleeping on the couch. He must’ve taken some hardener of some kind because he was mostly solid, only dripping in a few places. He gently caressed him, waking him up.

“Good morning” Isaac said with a smile.

“’Morning” Alan replied, another smile on his face.

The two exchanged a small kiss.

* * *

As Isaac ate some breakfast, Alan sat and waited a tad nervously. He finally got enough courage to speak up.

“Hey Uh…”

“Yeah?” Isaac said as he looked up, a bite of his sandwich still in his mouth

“You know us slimes are chased by the SI, right?”

“Yeah… and?”

Alan paused, before speaking “Do you think I should be going?”

“Do you?”

“Well…”

“I’d rather you stay, if you could. I’ve grown to like you, and I’d be sad to see you go.”

“You sure you don’t care?”

“As long as it doesn’t make you uncomfortable, its fine by me”

Alan was calmed by those words. He felt… safe. The two stayed silent for a bit. Alan fiddled with his thumbs shyly before he stood up and said

“Isaac…”

“Yes?” Isaac stood up too

“I… I love you.”

“I love you too Alan.”

The two held each other in a warm, tight embrace.


End file.
